La Sociedad
by fanny Bonnie
Summary: Ranma y Akane son socios de una importante y millonaria compañia en Japon,su realcion es solo de amistad y profesional, pero Ranma descubre algo de su socia que lo hace darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia su socia son algo mas que una amistad y de
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Ranma y Akane y todos los incluidos en la serie Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, aclarado el punto prosigamos.

Para entendernos:

" " pensamientos de los personajes

diálogos entre los personajes

&&&&& cambio de escena

( ) Comentarios del autor.

**La sociedad** Capitulo 1.- 

Ranma Saotome se encontraba sentado frente a su enorme escritorio de cedro finamente tallado y decorado, se encontraba inmerso trabajando en su computadora personal, él, al igual que su socia Akane Tendo le dedicaba todo el tiempo a su trabajo.

Ambos se habían asociado debido a la relación laboral que existió entre sus familias años atrás, cada cual invirtió un capital considerable, el cual fue rindiendo sus frutos triplicando la fortuna personal de cada uno, convirtiéndolos en los jóvenes empresarios más ricos de Japón y al mismo tiempo en los mas codiciados

La relación entre ambos jóvenes era estrictamente profesional, pero existía entre ellos una confianza ciega tanto en lo personal como en lo profesional, ambos chicos entraban y salían de sus respectivas oficinas sin anunciarse, eran como hermanos que entraban de una habitación a otra, todos los empleados estaban acostumbrados a verlos discutir todo el día por cuestiones de trabajo pero al final llegaban a un acuerdo en buenos términos, de manera tal que Ranma dirigía la empresa y sus filiales y Akane se encargaba de las nuevas inversiones y las relaciones publicas de la empresa. 

Llevaban 6 años trabajando juntos, en esos años habían logrado llevar a la empresa a los más altos estándares de calidad llegando a competir con mucho éxito con grandes empresas en el extranjero.

En lo personal Akane era una chica extrovertida pero muy celosa de su intimidad su vida laboral era un libro abierto, pero si vida personal no es que fuera un misterio para el resto del mundo pero simplemente prefería mantener esa parte de su vida así, en lo "personal" aunque corrían ciertos rumores que la involucraban románticamente con algunos reconocidos personajes, nadie podía decir a ciencia cierta que era verdad y que no, a diferencia de Ranma que le eran muy conocidos sus romances con chicas de la Alta sociedad en Japón y alguna que otra extranjera, era conocido como uno de los solteros mas codiciados de la sociedad Japonesa.

Se podía decir que ellos disfrutaban de una muy buena vida jóvenes, ricos y atractivos, ellos viajaban constantemente debido a la naturaleza de su trabajo pocas veces coincidían en los viajes ya que se repartían el trabajo, no soltaban las riendas de su empresa a cualquier persona así que la mayoría de las veces ellos mismos realizaban sus negociaciones con las empresas en el extranjero.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Recibiste los informes que te envíe de Londres - dice Akane mientras observa como Ranma estaba sentado frente a su computadora-

si ahora mismo los estoy revisando, ¡es demasiado dinero Tendo! ¿Estas segura que será una buena inversión?

De eso mismo quería hablarte Saotome, esta empresa en particular esta en banca rota así que la podemos adquirir a un muy bajo costo realmente.

Y en que nos beneficia a nosotros una empresa en banca rota

Pues que dicha empresa representa a varios Dojos con prestigio internacional podemos quedarnos con los principales y el resto vender o rentar el nombre como si fueran franquicias y así recuperamos la inversión rápidamente.

Jajaja ya decía yo que algo tramabas, esta bien Tendo has los arreglos necesarios, pero quiero estar presente en las negociaciones, pásame la lista de los Dojos que maneja esa empresa para ir estudiando cual de ellos nos conviene manejar nosotros mismos y cuales vender.

Esta bien tendrás la información a primer hora- dijo esto poniéndose de pie para retirarse de la oficina de Ranma-

¡Tendo espera!

Dime

Te recuerdo que esta noche es la cena con los inversionistas de que vienen de Hong Kong.

Si lo sé, ahí te veré.

Ok, hasta la noche entonces.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Akane se encontraba mirando los cristales de la ventana de su auto era una noche lluviosa y fresca, se dirigía a un importante restaurante que fue reservado para la cena con los inversionistas de Hong Kong, al llegar, su chofer para el auto en la entrada principal y se baja para abrir la puerta pero a este se le adelanta Ranma quien al ver venir el auto de Akane se dirige a la entrada para recibirla, le abre la puerta y la toma del brazo para conducirla por el restaurante hasta el salón que tenían reservado. Mientras era observado por una guapa mujer de cabellos violetas que esa noche acompañaba a Ranma.

Una vez que Akane fue conducida por su socio al evento, ella se encamina hacia los inversionistas para atenderlos y concretar sus negociaciones Ranma hacia lo mismo por su lado.

La chica de cabellos violetas observaba celosa la escena, veía a Akane desenvolverse como toda una ejecutiva, inteligente decidida incluso agresiva al momento de hacer sus negociaciones pero sin perder el encanto y la sonrisa que la caracterizaban, llevaba puesto un vestido negro largo escotado que caía en línea "A" traía el cabello totalmente recogido en lo alto y solo llevaba de adorno una gargantilla de diamantes y un brazalete que le hacia juego, se veía soberbiamente elegante.

Ranma noto que su cita de esa noche observaba a Akane detenidamente y no con muy buena cara, se dirigió a ella como estudiando que tanto le observaba Xiang- Pu a su socia, la chica al verse descubierta por Ranma solo sonríe y dice justificándose

No me habías dicho que tu socia era tan joven y hermosa

¿No te lo había dicho?

No

Será que no acostumbro hablar de trabajo con lindas chicas como tu, preciosa – le dice Ranma con la mejor de sus sonrisas lo cual deja satisfecha a Xiang-pu -

Lo cierto es que Ranma a propósito omitía ese hecho ya que el mencionar demasiado a su socia, en varias ocasiones le había traído problemas con sus parejas anteriores, era difícil que entendieran que entre ellos no había nada mas que una relación profesional y a lo mas de amistad entre ellos.

Akane por su lado era asediada por los inversionistas que más que concretar negocios pretendían lograr una cita de placer con ella, pero la chica tenia amplia experiencia en esta materia y sabía cómo manejar dichas situaciones, eludiendo las invitaciones sin ser descortés y sin que se vieran afectados los negocios.

Ranma la miraba desenvolverse extasiado, sonreía en su interior viendo como los viejos rabos verdes se babeaban al ver a su socia, pero sabía que Akane siempre se mantenía al margen de tipos como ellos y al mismo tiempo los atraía como abejas a la miel para lograr sus objetivos financieros. "Cielos, su socia realmente era buena haciendo lo suyo".

La velada termina como los jóvenes empresarios esperaban obtuvieron todos los recursos que necesitaban para acrecentar sus inversiones en Hong Kong y los inversionistas se fueron satisfechos de lograr un acuerdo comercial con una empresa que les daría reconocimiento internacional.

Akane por primera vez en la noche noto que Ranma llevaba pareja, se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa y la saluda educadamente mientras se disculpa por no haberlo hecho antes ya que se vio abordada por los inversionistas desde que llego.

Xiang-pu la saluda de igual manera y le dice que ya la conocía, Akane se queda pasmada ella no recordaba haberla visto antes, tal vez Ranma ya se la abría presentado antes pero su socio cambiaba de novia mas de lo que cambiaba de ropa, así que eso no era muy probable ¿sería posible que la conociera de algún otro lugar?

Xiang-pu al ver la cara de interrogante que tenia Akane se apuro a aclararle.

- La conozco por medio de Ryoga, él es un amigo muy cercano.

¿Ryoga? En verdad es amiga de él, ¡que gusto me da, él le a hablado de mí.

Si y mucho, pero no me hable de usted que me siento vieja y creo que somos mas o menos de la misma edad

jajajaja es verdad, disculpa Xiang-pu es la costumbre y dime de donde conoces a Ryoga

Trabaje con él en un vídeo musical, sabes yo soy modelo profesional.

Ohm, que bien, interesante trabajo

Lo es, y dime Akane como esta él, ¿sigue de gira con su grupo de Rock?

Si, todavía esta viajando, es una gira muy larga y lo va a tener lejos de casa algunos meses - comenta la chica sin poder evitar exhalar un suspiro de nostalgia - pero estamos en contacto casi a diario y esta muy feliz por el éxito que han tenido el y su grupo.

¡Que bien que gusto me da, él es mi cantante favorito!

Ranma escuchaba y observaba incomodo la platica entre las dos jóvenes, mientras se preguntaba ¿quién demonios era Ryoga? Y porque a Akane se le iluminaba el rostro cuando hablaba de él, y lo peor le entristecía que él estuviera de viaje.

Tratando de parecer lo más natural que pudo, Ranma interrumpió la platica de las chicas y se despidió de Akane, marchándose del lugar junto con su acompañante.

Ya en su departamento Ranma preparaba unas bebidas para brindar por el éxito de sus negocios con Xiang-pu, pero ella no dejaba de hablar de su trabajo como modelo, como era que la habían contratado para trabajar con el famosisimo Ryoga Habiki y lo agradable que era el joven rockero.

El joven de la trenza ya estaba comenzando a desesperar de tanto oír hablar del dichoso Ryoga hasta que su paciencia llegó al limite y pregunto sin mas preámbulo quien era el tal Ryoga Habiki.

Xiang-pu abrió sus enormes ojos violetas y miro a Ranma con cara de incredulidad, como era posible que no supiera de quien había estado hablando ella todo ese tiempo.

¡Ranma, amor! ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas quien es Ryoga Habiki?

Linda soy un hombre de negocios y no me dedico al espectáculo, ¡en verdad te digo que no sé quien es!

Ranma, puedo entender que no sepas de alguien en el mundo del espectáculo, pero, lo que no puedo entender es que no sepas ¡Quién es el hombre que esta casado con tu socia!

Ranma casi se ahoga con la revelación de Xiang-pu, eso tenia que ser una broma, como era posible, él llevaba 6 años trabajando con Akane y nunca se había enterado que ella tuviera novio o prometido, mucho menos un marido. Eso era un error definitivamente era un error.

Xiang-pu, linda de donde sacaste eso, Akane no esta casada, y mucho menos va a estar casada con un "cantante" cualquiera

No, Ranma, disculpa pero el no es un "cantante" cualquiera, es muy famoso y gana millones de dólares con la venta de sus discos y sus giras, el mismo me contó que esta casado con ella, y que de hecho ella es quien maneja sus ganancias y que lo ha hecho increíblemente bien.

Esa parte de la información era lógica para Ranma, Akane era un As en lo que a inversiones se refería, pero no podía creer la parte del matrimonio, que ridículo e impensable era todo eso, sí eso era verdad ¿por qué ella mantendría oculto algo tan importante? ¡Akane casada! Que absurda era esa idea, ni siquiera podía imaginarla de novia con alguien, mucho menos casada, y ¿¡porque demonios estaba teniendo esa sensación de calor en su estomago? Pensaba todo eso mientras aflojaba su corbata y bebía de un solo trago el contenido de su vaso.

Xiang-pu observaba en silencio a Ranma aun sin poder creer que el no supiera que su socia estaba casada, y para colmo casada con el hombre más sexi y tierno que había conocido, "que suerte tiene akane" dijo entre dientes

¿Ah? Que dices linda

Nada, yo solo, pensaba que Akane era muy afortunada de estar casada con alguien tan sexi y tierno al mismo tiempo, él es alguien muy especial Ranma.

Otra vez esa oleada de calor en su estomago, definitivamente Ranma no se sentía nada bien, le daban nauseas solo de pensar en ese tal Ryoga Habiki.

Preciosa, acabo de recordar que tengo una junta muy importante a primera hora y necesito descansar, le diré a mi chofer que te lleve a casa y después te llamo para vernos otro día con mas calma, ¿te parece bien?

Esta bien, pero, llámame pronto sí

Ranma solo sonrío lo mejor que pudo se despidió de ella y corrió a servirse otro trago, no podía alejar de su mente las palabras de Xiang-Pu taladrándole en su cabeza

_¡Cómo es posible que no sepas quien es el hombre que esta casado con tu socia!_

¿¡Como es posible Akane? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

Definitivamente esa seria una noche muy larga.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola chicos y chicas ahí vengo con otro proyecto mas en mi mente, espero que les guste y me hagan saber sus comentarios, ¡¡¡besos a todos!

P.D. pretendo que sea un fic romántico espero lograrlo jajajaja.

Comentarios al correo: bonnyannecorriganyahoo.es

La sociedad

Capitulo II

Amanecía otro día en la inmensa ciudad de Tokio, Akane se preparaba para otro día de trabajo, mientras se tomaba una ducha larga con agua tibia, sus largos cabellos negros con toques azulados caían en su espalda mientras las gotas remojaban cada parte de su cuerpo, lentamente sale de la regadera y seca su cuerpo con una toalla, escucha a los lejos el timbre de su teléfono sale despacio pensando en dejar al contestador hacer su trabajo.

A lo lejos escucha la voz de Ranma y se apresura a contestar

¡Hola!

Hola Tendo, nada mas hablo para avisarte que voy saliendo para el aeropuerto voy a estar fuera 3 días a lo sumo, te encargo las cotizaciones de la filial en Londres y las de Hong Kong, llegando a Chicago te hablo para decirte a donde me envíes los documentos, esta bien.

Si Saotome de cualquier manera te los envío a tu computadora personal y me avisas cuando estés en la reunión para enlazarme con ustedes por Internet.

Bien, así lo haré, mm.… Tendo ¿todo bien?

¿Ah? Si, porque lo preguntas

No, por nada ¿estas sola?

Si, Saotome estoy sola ¿qué té pasa?

Olvídalo Tendo espera mi llamada

El Joven corta la comunicación dejando a Akane extrañada por su comportamiento, el nunca le preguntaba nada personal cuando mucho le daba los buenos días, siempre sus conversaciones eran sobre trabajo, era extraño que él le preguntara si estaba sola, desde cuando le importaba eso.

La chica continuo preparándose para ir a su oficina, se vistió con un traje sastre de pantalón azul turquesa, formal pero al mismo tiempo casual, por suerte ese día no había programada ninguna reunión importante así que podía ir mas cómodamente vestida a trabajar.

Al llegar a su oficina es recibida por su asistente quien le dice su agenda del día, visita a los Dojos locales, reunión con el departamento de recursos humanos y enlazarse con los bancos de Suiza y Londres para las inversiones del día, nada del otro mundo.

Una vez instalada en su oficina mientras tomaba un trago a su café recordó la extraña conversación con Ranma, no pudo evitar que se dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro, de alguna manera le agrado que Ranma se interesara por preguntar o comentar algo mas allá de lo laboral, aunque no dejaba de ser extraño.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ranma trataba de trabajar en su computadora pero no podía concentrarse intentaba desesperadamente borrar de su cabeza la conversación que había tenido con su socia esa mañana, estaba seguro que había cometido una estupidez, a él que le importa si Tendo estaba casada o no, o si estaba sola o acompañada, era su vida privada y él tenía que respetarla, de la misma manera que ella no se metía con la vida intima de él.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pasaron las semanas y ambos siguieron sumergidos en su trabajo, Akane notaba algo distinto en Ranma se había vuelto mas detallista con ella, él siempre había sido un caballero pero de ahí a que él tuviera detalles mas allá de lo laboral con ella, era realmente extraño.

Aun así no se detenía en preguntarse él porque de los pequeños cambios de su socio. Ya que le agradaban esos detalles y los atribuía a que después de tantos años trabajando juntos su confianza iba solidificándose.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ranma llegaba de un viaje de negocios que le llevo dos semanas de ausencia y para colmo su socia se encontraba fuera de la ciudad cuando el viajo, de tal manera que tenia 3 semanas sin verla, se sentía ansioso por llegar a su oficina ya que el sentía que era como llegar a casa, era su territorio se sentía totalmente seguro dentro de esas 4 paredes.

Al llegar como siempre avanza por el enorme edificio dejando a su paso a varias chicas suspirando, saluda de manera autómata sin darle mucha importancia, llega a su oficina y como siempre su asistente lo espera con una taza de café caliente, su periódico y la agenda del día.

El después de ponerse al día con sus pendientes, sale de su oficina dirigiéndose a la oficina de su socia, ya que tenían pendientes que atender como dueños y socios de la empresa, al llegar a la oficina de Akane, él como siempre avanza sin detenerse a anunciarse con la asistente de ella, ellos jamas habían tenido esa costumbre, pero en esta ocasión la asistente personal de Akane extrañamente le advirtió que ella estaba ocupada, eso no lo detuvo abrió la puerta sin tocar, solo para llevarse la sorpresa de su vida.

Su socia estaba sentada en el sillón que tenia en su oficina al lado de un joven vestido con finas ropas pero de manera informal, estaban sentados demasiado juntos para su gusto, él le acariciaba la mejilla a su socia en el momento que entro, pero en vez de disculparse y retirarse avanzo hacia la pareja y se sentó frente a ellos en otro sillón ubicado en la oficina, saludo a su socia y se presento con el joven, había algo en esa escena que no le gustaba nada, eran ideas suyas o a su socia le brillaban aun mas sus bellos ojos, se veía radiante y sonreía como si estuviera feliz, muy feliz.

En cambio él sintió que algo le atravesaba su estomago al escuchar el nombre del joven "Ryoga Habiki", hizo un gran esfuerzo por sonreír y parecer de lo más natural ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto tener al marido de su socia frente a él? Era él o no circulaba bien el aire en esa oficina, de pronto le parecía más pequeña, él habría jurado que la oficina de su socia era más grande.

Akane noto algo alterado a su socio, en un principio penso que era por la presencia de Ryoga ahí, pero Ranma se porto muy educado en todo momento, así que penso que tal vez su socio necesitaba hablar de algo importante con ella y no se atrevía a hablar frente a Ryoga.

Ryoga también noto algo de tensión y decidió marcharse para dejar trabajar a Akane, el joven se despide de Ranma y después se dirigió a su esposa para despedirse, ella se pone de pie para acompañarlo hacia la puerta de la oficina, él le dice que no es necesario le da un cálido abrazo mientras le susurra que la había extrañado mucho y culmina dándole un tierno beso en la boca, ella sonríe de oreja a oreja, el comienza a caminar hacia la puerta, ella voltea hacia el y le dice divertida.

Mas vale que aun estés despierto cuando llegue a casa Habiki

¿Es una amenaza?

¡Solo una advertencia!

Jajaja bien linda te estaré esperando, pero no tardes mucho –guiñándole el ojo al decir esto.

Ranma observaba la escena deseando estar muerto, era un torbellino de sentimientos y sensaciones que nunca había experimentado, ¿Que era lo que le estaba pasando con él? Intentaba auto-analizarse – Ira – si sentía ira de ver a ese tipo tan seguro de sí mismo, apareciendo de la nada poniendo su mundo de cabeza- pero, había algo mas - Envidia – si sentía envidia, él, era su esposo, su dueño, podía acercarse a ella, abrazarla y besarla a su antojo, si, definitivamente deseaba ser él en esos momentos - lujuria – ¡oh cielos! Si, la deseaba - ¡cómo quisiera poder desaparecer a ese tipo para siempre, Borrarlo del mapa de una vez y para siempre. "¡Cómo quisiera que Akane fuese mía y no de él!"

"Uff, pero en que tanto estoy pensando, en solo unos minutos ya cometí 3 pecados capitales (ira, envidia, lujuria) y quebrante dos mandamientos(no mataras, no desearas a la mujer de tu prójimo) menos mal que no soy católico, de lo contrario, ya me hubiera quemado en las llamas del infierno"

"Debo alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente ella es mi socia, mi amiga, se merece todo mi respeto, no se merece que yo piense en ella de esa manera, no puedo echar a la borda tantos años de trabajo por una estúpida pasión, esto debe ser algo pasajero si, pronto se me pasara"

Y bien Saotome que te trae por mi oficina- hablo Akane sacando de sus pensamientos a su socio-

¡Yo! Ah si, vine a traerte los últimos informes financieros de la compañía y la lista de las compañías que tienes que visitar para las inversiones del año entrante.

Bien, déjalos aquí para analizarlos, espero no tener que salir de viaje en estos días, tengo muchos asuntos que atender

No, no lo creo no hay proyectado nada, a menos que surja algún imprevisto, pero si no puedes salir veré si lo atiendo yo.

En verdad te lo agradecería Saotome.

Ranma asintió un poco con malestar ya que sabía que su deseo de permanecer en la ciudad obviamente era por la presencia de Ryoga ahí.

Akane observaba a su socio extraño, definitivamente algo pasaba con él, estaba extraño de un tiempo a la fecha y no lograba descifrar que era, así que decidió tomar al toro por los cuernos y preguntarle directamente a él.

¿Qué sucede contigo Saotome?

¿De que hablas Tendo?

Por favor Saotome nos conocemos muy bien como para que me salgas con que no pasa nada

Eso mismo pensaba yo Tendo, que té conocía bien pero ya vez uno se lleva algunas sorpresas

Si, si Tendo no me mires así, sabes bien de que, o más bien, de quien hablo

¡Ryoga!

Si, Ryoga porque nunca me dijiste que estabas casada, porque el misterio, no puedo negarte que me decepciona el ver que no me tienes confianza, porque por mas que busco una razón no entiendo porque nunca me entere que te casaste.

¡¡Ahhh Saotome! Yo estoy casada con Ryoga prácticamente desde que nací, es una larga historia pero fue un compromiso arreglado por nuestros padres y cuando cumplimos 18 años nos casaron, así que tengo 10 años casada, y por lógica no te invite a mi boda, aun no nos conocíamos.

Ranma sintió su pecho oprimirse ella ya tenia 10 años con él, no uno ni dos ni tres ¡10 años! Por todos los cielos, definitivamente tenia que hacer algo por sacarse esos sentimientos que lo invadían, ella era intocable, ella no era para él.

Así que de la oficina de Akane salió un Ranma decidido a olvidar esa extraña pasión que decía sentir por su socia, definitivamente iba a recorrer todos los bares de Japón y a todas las chicas guapas que conociera hasta olvidarla, tenia que volver a ver a su socia como eso nada mas "Su socia", tenia que aceptar que entre ellos no podía haber nada mas que relación de negocios.

"Pero que en maldita hora fui a descubrir esta pasión que me esta volviendo loco"

En los días siguientes Ranma se mantuvo alejado de su socia, evitaba hablar con ella, porque aunque fuera la más insignificante conversación él sentía que su corazón corría desbocado en su búsqueda por mas que trataba de salir, distraerse, conocer mujeres, ya nada era lo mismo, la quería a ella, la necesitaba, la deseaba.

Y, sin embargo, ella parecía totalmente indiferente a todo ese remolino de sentimientos que a él lo consumían, Ranma se preguntaba si alguna vez le miro de una manera distinta, si alguna vez penso en él, como él lo hace con ella, en los días anteriores no habían sido ajenas para ella las citas que tubo con algunas mujeres, él a propósito le hacia notar de sus citas pero ella, no se inmutaba, ella seguía como siempre indiferente en lo que a su vida personal se refería.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ranma y Akane acababan de cerrar un contrato muy importante, después de eso podían vivir el resto de su vida sin preocupaciones económicas, si lo deseaban podían dejar de trabajar ahí mismo y dedicarse a disfrutar de los placeres de la vida.

Entraron a la oficina de Ranma, el se dirigió a su privado y saco una botella de champaña de su bar, sé dirigió a Akane que lo esperaba sentada en uno de los enormes sillones de piel café claro que decoraban la oficina de Ranma, este le dio una copa y la lleno haciendo después lo mismo con su copa, se sentó a su lado y brindaron por el éxito del negocio que acaban de cerrar.

Ya era muy tarde los empleados ya se habían marchado de la oficina, al igual que las personas con las que estuvieron cerrando el contrato, Ranma y Akane seguían hablando y brindando sin percatares de la hora, ella estaba muy contenta de haber logrado una inversión tan importante y el festejaba con ella su logro, ella se sirvió una copa mas ya se sentía mareada pero que importaba estaban celebrando, además, ella no manejaba le hablaría a su chofer o tomaría un taxi y listo.

Él al igual que su socia quiso llenar su copa pero al ver la botella vacía se levanta y abre otra botella, era una champaña muy fina y muy cara peor la ocasión lo ameritaba y compartirla con ella era la mejor parte.

Siguieron con su brindis Ranma se había quitado el saco negro de su traje, dejando ver su camisa de seda azul rey, se había quitado la corbata y desabotonado la camisa, dejando ver parte de su pecho, Akane lo observaba extasiada en verdad era un hombre increíblemente sexi y atractivo con que razón traía de cabeza a todas las chicas de Tokio, por su parte Ranma trataba desesperadamente de tranquilizar a su corazón y a otra parte de su cuerpo que se rebelaban contra la razón, la observaba como a pesar de estar en una situación poco formal y con algunas copas de mas ella no perdía la postura, se veía soberbia, hermosa, aun mas hermosa que de costumbre.

Ranma se sirve una copa mas y se da cuenta que de una vez mas la botella esta vacía, tal vez se había tirado parte del contenido en algún lado, pero que más daba aun quedaban mas botellas, le pregunta a Akane si quería que abrieran otra, ella lo observa y le dice que ya había tomado suficiente, el siente tristeza pues sabe que se acaba la velada y con ella, el precioso momento que compartía con ella. Él le ofrece llevarla a su casa aclarando que va a conducir el chofer, ella sonríe y trata de pararse tras de él, pero se tambalea y cae, él, trata de detenerla pero también pierde el equilibrio y caen en el sillón, ambos ríen por su torpeza se levantan y se dirigen al sótano donde esta el chofer de Ranma esperándolo en su auto.

Akane nota que Ranma la lleva abrazada pero no le da mucha importancia ya que es mejor así, porque se sentía algo mareada.

Suben al auto, con el movimiento ella empieza a sentirse un poco mas indispuesta todo le daba vueltas y se abraza de Ranma, él la acomoda en su pecho para que descanse y la rodea con sus brazos, ella se acomoda aun más cerca de él y lo abraza también por su cintura, él siente su respiración en su pecho, lo esta volviendo loco, trata en un intento de cordura soltarse de su abrazo pero ella se aferra mas a él, cuando siente que este trata de alejarla.

Ella se siente increíblemente bien en sus brazos, no quisiera que eso terminara, su juicio esta nublado pero no quería pensar, solo quería disfrutar ese pequeño momento entre los dos, porque sabe que cuando llegue a casa todo terminara.

Al llegar a la casa de Akane, él la mueve y le dice que ya llegaron, separan su abrazo y el se baja para abrirle la puerta del auto, la ayuda a bajar y la acompaña hasta la puerta, pese a todo akane abre la puerta sin dificultad lo invita a pasar, él lo hace sin pensar, observa su casa decorada con muy buen gusto sencilla pero elegante tal y como era ella, camina hacia el recibidor y ve algunas fotografías en las paredes y en la mesa del centro para su sorpresa la mayoría son fotos de sus viajes y de la empresa, sin mencionar que en muchas el estaba junto a ella.

Ella se deja caer en un sillón, el se sienta junto a ella, la abraza, observa su rostro tan bello y sereno cerca del suyo, ve sus labios carnosos y tentadores, el chico de la trenza en un momento de locura comienza a besarla despacio al principio y al notar que ella le corresponde se deja llevar por su pasión y termina besándola desesperadamente, Él apenas lo podía creer ella le correspondía, una pequeña voz en la conciencia de Ranma le pedía que parara, que eso no estaba bien, pero Akane entre besos le pidió que se quedara, así que decidió ignorar esa vocecita, tomo a Akane en sus brazos y la llevo a la recamara.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fin del segundo capitulo, se preguntaran que pasara con Ryoga y akane ¿? Pues ni yo misma lo sé jajaja

No es verdad, ya verán como poco a poco se resuelve todo.

Saludos

Su amiga Bonnie.

L


	2. Chapter 2

La sociedad

Capitulo II

Amanecía otro día en la inmensa ciudad de Tokio, Akane se preparaba para otro día de trabajo, mientras se tomaba una ducha larga con agua tibia, sus largos cabellos negros con toques azulados caían en su espalda mientras las gotas remojaban cada parte de su cuerpo, lentamente sale de la regadera y seca su cuerpo con una toalla, escucha a los lejos el timbre de su teléfono sale despacio pensando en dejar al contestador hacer su trabajo.

A lo lejos escucha la voz de Ranma y se apresura a contestar

¡Hola!

Hola Tendo, nada mas hablo para avisarte que voy saliendo para el aeropuerto voy a estar fuera 3 días a lo sumo, te encargo las cotizaciones de la filial en Londres y las de Hong Kong, llegando a Chicago te hablo para decirte a donde me envíes los documentos, esta bien.

Si Saotome de cualquier manera te los envío a tu computadora personal y me avisas cuando estés en la reunión para enlazarme con ustedes por Internet.

Bien, así lo haré, mm.… Tendo ¿todo bien?

¿Ah? Si, porque lo preguntas

No, por nada ¿estas sola?

Si, Saotome estoy sola ¿qué té pasa?

Olvídalo Tendo espera mi llamada

El Joven corta la comunicación dejando a Akane extrañada por su comportamiento, el nunca le preguntaba nada personal cuando mucho le daba los buenos días, siempre sus conversaciones eran sobre trabajo, era extraño que él le preguntara si estaba sola, desde cuando le importaba eso.

La chica continuo preparándose para ir a su oficina, se vistió con un traje sastre de pantalón azul turquesa, formal pero al mismo tiempo casual, por suerte ese día no había programada ninguna reunión importante así que podía ir mas cómodamente vestida a trabajar.

Al llegar a su oficina es recibida por su asistente quien le dice su agenda del día, visita a los Dojos locales, reunión con el departamento de recursos humanos y enlazarse con los bancos de Suiza y Londres para las inversiones del día, nada del otro mundo.

Una vez instalada en su oficina mientras tomaba un trago a su café recordó la extraña conversación con Ranma, no pudo evitar que se dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro, de alguna manera le agrado que Ranma se interesara por preguntar o comentar algo mas allá de lo laboral, aunque no dejaba de ser extraño.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ranma trataba de trabajar en su computadora pero no podía concentrarse intentaba desesperadamente borrar de su cabeza la conversación que había tenido con su socia esa mañana, estaba seguro que había cometido una estupidez, a él que le importa si Tendo estaba casada o no, o si estaba sola o acompañada, era su vida privada y él tenía que respetarla, de la misma manera que ella no se metía con la vida intima de él.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pasaron las semanas y ambos siguieron sumergidos en su trabajo, Akane notaba algo distinto en Ranma se había vuelto mas detallista con ella, él siempre había sido un caballero pero de ahí a que él tuviera detalles mas allá de lo laboral con ella, era realmente extraño.

Aun así no se detenía en preguntarse él porque de los pequeños cambios de su socio. Ya que le agradaban esos detalles y los atribuía a que después de tantos años trabajando juntos su confianza iba solidificándose.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ranma llegaba de un viaje de negocios que le llevo dos semanas de ausencia y para colmo su socia se encontraba fuera de la ciudad cuando el viajo, de tal manera que tenia 3 semanas sin verla, se sentía ansioso por llegar a su oficina ya que el sentía que era como llegar a casa, era su territorio se sentía totalmente seguro dentro de esas 4 paredes.

Al llegar como siempre avanza por el enorme edificio dejando a su paso a varias chicas suspirando, saluda de manera autómata sin darle mucha importancia, llega a su oficina y como siempre su asistente lo espera con una taza de café caliente, su periódico y la agenda del día.

El después de ponerse al día con sus pendientes, sale de su oficina dirigiéndose a la oficina de su socia, ya que tenían pendientes que atender como dueños y socios de la empresa, al llegar a la oficina de Akane, él como siempre avanza sin detenerse a anunciarse con la asistente de ella, ellos jamas habían tenido esa costumbre, pero en esta ocasión la asistente personal de Akane extrañamente le advirtió que ella estaba ocupada, eso no lo detuvo abrió la puerta sin tocar, solo para llevarse la sorpresa de su vida.

Su socia estaba sentada en el sillón que tenia en su oficina al lado de un joven vestido con finas ropas pero de manera informal, estaban sentados demasiado juntos para su gusto, él le acariciaba la mejilla a su socia en el momento que entro, pero en vez de disculparse y retirarse avanzo hacia la pareja y se sentó frente a ellos en otro sillón ubicado en la oficina, saludo a su socia y se presento con el joven, había algo en esa escena que no le gustaba nada, eran ideas suyas o a su socia le brillaban aun mas sus bellos ojos, se veía radiante y sonreía como si estuviera feliz, muy feliz.

En cambio él sintió que algo le atravesaba su estomago al escuchar el nombre del joven "Ryoga Habiki", hizo un gran esfuerzo por sonreír y parecer de lo más natural ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto tener al marido de su socia frente a él? Era él o no circulaba bien el aire en esa oficina, de pronto le parecía más pequeña, él habría jurado que la oficina de su socia era más grande.

Akane noto algo alterado a su socio, en un principio penso que era por la presencia de Ryoga ahí, pero Ranma se porto muy educado en todo momento, así que penso que tal vez su socio necesitaba hablar de algo importante con ella y no se atrevía a hablar frente a Ryoga.

Ryoga también noto algo de tensión y decidió marcharse para dejar trabajar a Akane, el joven se despide de Ranma y después se dirigió a su esposa para despedirse, ella se pone de pie para acompañarlo hacia la puerta de la oficina, él le dice que no es necesario le da un cálido abrazo mientras le susurra que la había extrañado mucho y culmina dándole un tierno beso en la boca, ella sonríe de oreja a oreja, el comienza a caminar hacia la puerta, ella voltea hacia el y le dice divertida.

Mas vale que aun estés despierto cuando llegue a casa Habiki

¿Es una amenaza?

¡Solo una advertencia!

Jajaja bien linda te estaré esperando, pero no tardes mucho –guiñándole el ojo al decir esto.

Ranma observaba la escena deseando estar muerto, era un torbellino de sentimientos y sensaciones que nunca había experimentado¿Que era lo que le estaba pasando con él? Intentaba auto-analizarse – Ira – si sentía ira de ver a ese tipo tan seguro de sí mismo, apareciendo de la nada poniendo su mundo de cabeza- pero, había algo mas - Envidia – si sentía envidia, él, era su esposo, su dueño, podía acercarse a ella, abrazarla y besarla a su antojo, si, definitivamente deseaba ser él en esos momentos - lujuria – ¡oh cielos! Si, la deseaba - ¡cómo quisiera poder desaparecer a ese tipo para siempre, Borrarlo del mapa de una vez y para siempre. "¡Cómo quisiera que Akane fuese mía y no de él!"

"Uff, pero en que tanto estoy pensando, en solo unos minutos ya cometí 3 pecados capitales (ira, envidia, lujuria) y quebrante dos mandamientos(no mataras, no desearas a la mujer de tu prójimo) menos mal que no soy católico, de lo contrario, ya me hubiera quemado en las llamas del infierno"

"Debo alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente ella es mi socia, mi amiga, se merece todo mi respeto, no se merece que yo piense en ella de esa manera, no puedo echar a la borda tantos años de trabajo por una estúpida pasión, esto debe ser algo pasajero si, pronto se me pasara"

Y bien Saotome que te trae por mi oficina- hablo Akane sacando de sus pensamientos a su socio-

¡Yo! Ah si, vine a traerte los últimos informes financieros de la compañía y la lista de las compañías que tienes que visitar para las inversiones del año entrante.

Bien, déjalos aquí para analizarlos, espero no tener que salir de viaje en estos días, tengo muchos asuntos que atender

No, no lo creo no hay proyectado nada, a menos que surja algún imprevisto, pero si no puedes salir veré si lo atiendo yo.

En verdad te lo agradecería Saotome.

Ranma asintió un poco con malestar ya que sabía que su deseo de permanecer en la ciudad obviamente era por la presencia de Ryoga ahí.

Akane observaba a su socio extraño, definitivamente algo pasaba con él, estaba extraño de un tiempo a la fecha y no lograba descifrar que era, así que decidió tomar al toro por los cuernos y preguntarle directamente a él.

¿Qué sucede contigo Saotome?

¿De que hablas Tendo?

Por favor Saotome nos conocemos muy bien como para que me salgas con que no pasa nada

Eso mismo pensaba yo Tendo, que té conocía bien pero ya vez uno se lleva algunas sorpresas

Si, si Tendo no me mires así, sabes bien de que, o más bien, de quien hablo

¡Ryoga!

Si, Ryoga porque nunca me dijiste que estabas casada, porque el misterio, no puedo negarte que me decepciona el ver que no me tienes confianza, porque por mas que busco una razón no entiendo porque nunca me entere que te casaste.

¡Ahhh Saotome! Yo estoy casada con Ryoga prácticamente desde que nací, es una larga historia pero fue un compromiso arreglado por nuestros padres y cuando cumplimos 18 años nos casaron, así que tengo 10 años casada, y por lógica no te invite a mi boda, aun no nos conocíamos.

Ranma sintió su pecho oprimirse ella ya tenia 10 años con él, no uno ni dos ni tres ¡10 años! Por todos los cielos, definitivamente tenia que hacer algo por sacarse esos sentimientos que lo invadían, ella era intocable, ella no era para él.

Así que de la oficina de Akane salió un Ranma decidido a olvidar esa extraña pasión que decía sentir por su socia, definitivamente iba a recorrer todos los bares de Japón y a todas las chicas guapas que conociera hasta olvidarla, tenia que volver a ver a su socia como eso nada mas "Su socia", tenia que aceptar que entre ellos no podía haber nada mas que relación de negocios.

"Pero que en maldita hora fui a descubrir esta pasión que me esta volviendo loco"

En los días siguientes Ranma se mantuvo alejado de su socia, evitaba hablar con ella, porque aunque fuera la más insignificante conversación él sentía que su corazón corría desbocado en su búsqueda por mas que trataba de salir, distraerse, conocer mujeres, ya nada era lo mismo, la quería a ella, la necesitaba, la deseaba.

Y, sin embargo, ella parecía totalmente indiferente a todo ese remolino de sentimientos que a él lo consumían, Ranma se preguntaba si alguna vez le miro de una manera distinta, si alguna vez penso en él, como él lo hace con ella, en los días anteriores no habían sido ajenas para ella las citas que tubo con algunas mujeres, él a propósito le hacia notar de sus citas pero ella, no se inmutaba, ella seguía como siempre indiferente en lo que a su vida personal se refería.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ranma y Akane acababan de cerrar un contrato muy importante, después de eso podían vivir el resto de su vida sin preocupaciones económicas, si lo deseaban podían dejar de trabajar ahí mismo y dedicarse a disfrutar de los placeres de la vida.

Entraron a la oficina de Ranma, el se dirigió a su privado y saco una botella de champaña de su bar, sé dirigió a Akane que lo esperaba sentada en uno de los enormes sillones de piel café claro que decoraban la oficina de Ranma, este le dio una copa y la lleno haciendo después lo mismo con su copa, se sentó a su lado y brindaron por el éxito del negocio que acaban de cerrar.

Ya era muy tarde los empleados ya se habían marchado de la oficina, al igual que las personas con las que estuvieron cerrando el contrato, Ranma y Akane seguían hablando y brindando sin percatares de la hora, ella estaba muy contenta de haber logrado una inversión tan importante y el festejaba con ella su logro, ella se sirvió una copa mas ya se sentía mareada pero que importaba estaban celebrando, además, ella no manejaba le hablaría a su chofer o tomaría un taxi y listo.

Él al igual que su socia quiso llenar su copa pero al ver la botella vacía se levanta y abre otra botella, era una champaña muy fina y muy cara peor la ocasión lo ameritaba y compartirla con ella era la mejor parte.

Siguieron con su brindis Ranma se había quitado el saco negro de su traje, dejando ver su camisa de seda azul rey, se había quitado la corbata y desabotonado la camisa, dejando ver parte de su pecho, Akane lo observaba extasiada en verdad era un hombre increíblemente sexi y atractivo con que razón traía de cabeza a todas las chicas de Tokio, por su parte Ranma trataba desesperadamente de tranquilizar a su corazón y a otra parte de su cuerpo que se rebelaban contra la razón, la observaba como a pesar de estar en una situación poco formal y con algunas copas de mas ella no perdía la postura, se veía soberbia, hermosa, aun mas hermosa que de costumbre.

Ranma se sirve una copa mas y se da cuenta que de una vez mas la botella esta vacía, tal vez se había tirado parte del contenido en algún lado, pero que más daba aun quedaban mas botellas, le pregunta a Akane si quería que abrieran otra, ella lo observa y le dice que ya había tomado suficiente, el siente tristeza pues sabe que se acaba la velada y con ella, el precioso momento que compartía con ella. Él le ofrece llevarla a su casa aclarando que va a conducir el chofer, ella sonríe y trata de pararse tras de él, pero se tambalea y cae, él, trata de detenerla pero también pierde el equilibrio y caen en el sillón, ambos ríen por su torpeza se levantan y se dirigen al sótano donde esta el chofer de Ranma esperándolo en su auto.

Akane nota que Ranma la lleva abrazada pero no le da mucha importancia ya que es mejor así, porque se sentía algo mareada.

Suben al auto, con el movimiento ella empieza a sentirse un poco mas indispuesta todo le daba vueltas y se abraza de Ranma, él la acomoda en su pecho para que descanse y la rodea con sus brazos, ella se acomoda aun más cerca de él y lo abraza también por su cintura, él siente su respiración en su pecho, lo esta volviendo loco, trata en un intento de cordura soltarse de su abrazo pero ella se aferra mas a él, cuando siente que este trata de alejarla.

Ella se siente increíblemente bien en sus brazos, no quisiera que eso terminara, su juicio esta nublado pero no quería pensar, solo quería disfrutar ese pequeño momento entre los dos, porque sabe que cuando llegue a casa todo terminara.

Al llegar a la casa de Akane, él la mueve y le dice que ya llegaron, separan su abrazo y el se baja para abrirle la puerta del auto, la ayuda a bajar y la acompaña hasta la puerta, pese a todo akane abre la puerta sin dificultad lo invita a pasar, él lo hace sin pensar, observa su casa decorada con muy buen gusto sencilla pero elegante tal y como era ella, camina hacia el recibidor y ve algunas fotografías en las paredes y en la mesa del centro para su sorpresa la mayoría son fotos de sus viajes y de la empresa, sin mencionar que en muchas el estaba junto a ella.

Ella se deja caer en un sillón, el se sienta junto a ella, la abraza, observa su rostro tan bello y sereno cerca del suyo, ve sus labios carnosos y tentadores, el chico de la trenza en un momento de locura comienza a besarla despacio al principio y al notar que ella le corresponde se deja llevar por su pasión y termina besándola desesperadamente, Él apenas lo podía creer ella le correspondía, una pequeña voz en la conciencia de Ranma le pedía que parara, que eso no estaba bien, pero Akane entre besos le pidió que se quedara, así que decidió ignorar esa vocecita, tomo a Akane en sus brazos y la llevo a la recamara.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fin del segundo capitulo, se preguntaran que pasara con Ryoga y akane ? Pues ni yo misma lo sé jajaja

No es verdad, ya verán como poco a poco se resuelve todo.

Saludos

Su amiga Bonnie.


	3. Chapter 3

Para entendernos:

" " pensamientos de los personajes

( ) comentarios del autor

&&&& cambio de escena

"La Sociedad"

Capitulo III

Akane despierta y no puede evitar sentir una gran desolación, esta sola como siempre, pero, en ese amanecer en especial su recamara le resulta más grande que nunca y al mismo tiempo asfixiante, el sentimiento de soledad que siempre la acompañaba ahora la abrumaba sobrecogedoramente, se sienta en su cama mira a su alrededor, si, el se había marchado sin despedirse, se recuesta lentamente en su cama toma una de sus almohadas y se abraza a ella fuertemente, después de varios minutos mira de reojo su reloj, "ya era muy tarde" pero no quería levantarse de su cama, no quería tomarse un baño y vestirse, no quería ir a trabajar, no quería encontrárselo a él.

Se preguntaba porque había permitido que eso pasara, no, mas bien porque había provocado que eso pasara, su socio ya no la respetaría mas¡¿qué pensara el de ella ahora! Dios, como pudo suceder algo así, había luchado tantos años por mantenerse al margen de los encantos de su socio, para caer redondita a la primera oportunidad, oportunidad que ella misma le puso en charola de plata, pero¿porque el acepto algo así? Acaso siente algo mas por ella, o solo sería una mas para su colección, sintió su sangre hervir ante tal pensamiento¡¡qué estúpida había sido! Claro que ella era una mas, si le hubiese importado aunque sea un poco no se habría marchado así sin decir nada. ¡Era clásico de él¡¡Maldición!.

La chica empresaria se movía de un lado al otro de su cama y no podía calmar su desesperación, aun estaba su aroma en la almohada y entre las sabanas, aun se podía sentir caliente el lecho junto a ella, no hace tanto que se marchó – penso- su mente comienza a jugarle una mala pasada, empieza a recordar cada paso que dieron rumbo a la habitación, cada beso, cada caricia, sentía aun sus manos desnudándola, acariciándola, recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, aun podía sentir su aliento, su calor, su cuerpo.

Le temblaban sus manos solo recordando como recorrió cada rincón del cuerpo de su socio, como saboreo a besos hasta el ultimo milímetro de su piel, aun podía sentir su sabor en su boca.

Recordaba como es que la hizo suya parte por parte disfrutando y experimentando nuevamente un enorme placer, comienza a tocarse imitando los movimientos de él, recordando como rozaba su cuerpo contra el suyo, recordando como él gemía de placer, como la besaba apasionadamente, por un instante se sintió devorada por su labios, por su cuerpo entero, cuando la hizo suya fue como si nada mas existiera, como si nada mas importara, nunca había sentido tanto placer, tanta plenitud, se sentía mas mujer que nunca, se sintió amada, deseada, Akane volvió a llegar al orgasmo, solo de recordar como había hecho el amor esa noche con su socio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ranma salió de su ducha, seco el exceso de agua de su larga y brillante cabellera negra y su cuerpo, comenzó a afeitarse, lavo sus dientes, se puso su loción, cepillo su cabello hacia atrás se ato una cola de caballo y después la trenzo, esto lo hacia rápido casi por inercia ya que toda su vida sé había peinado de la misma manera le era imposible verse así mismo con una imagen diferente a esa.

Sale del baño, se dirige a su closeth saca sus boxers, un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, se viste lentamente no tenia ningún apuro en llegar, ciertamente tenia un día muy ocupado, tenia entrevista con varios directores de lo Dojos locales, estaba también la junta con el contador mayor de la firma ya que se avecinaba una auditoria a la empresa por parte de la Oficina de recaudación de Impuestos del País, estaba seguro de que todo estaba en orden pero no estaba de mas revisar detalladamente los números de la compañía.

Y… estaba ella, paro de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y su mente comenzó a recrear nuevamente la escena vivida junto a su socia la noche anterior, se dejo caer en la cama, puso sus manos en su cabeza, mientras se recriminaba así mismo, "como pudo ser tan débil¡Maldición, No debí haber hecho algo así¡¿qué pensara ella de mi ahora¿ Cómo afrontare ahora esa situación? No quería perder a su socia, no quería destruir su amistad y acabar con la compañía que con tanto esfuerzo habían creado y hecho crecer¡Maldición¡Maldición! Que estúpido fui como me deje llevar por mis pasiones, porque no puedo entender que ella esta prohibida, porque no pude simplemente aceptarlo y seguir adelante¡No claro que no! Tenia que estropearlo todo anteponiendo mis deseos al sentido común".

Tenia que encontrar la manera de detener todo eso, olvidar lo que sucedió esa noche, esa maravillosa noche debía quedarse como él más bello de sus recuerdos, pero nada mas, eso no podía seguir, eso debía terminar y mientras más pronto mejor, pero no quería lastimarla ni herirla, ella no era para él como las demás, ella no era una mas, pero tampoco era para él, ya que ella pertenecía a otro hombre. Odiaba eso, porque no podía ser todo más sencillo porque no era ella libre, libre para él.

Sacudió de nuevo su cabeza, diciéndose así mismo que apartara esos pensamientos de su mente, se levanto sé la cama, se acomodo de nuevo su camisa y termino de vestirse, tomo un saco negro con diminutas y casi invisibles rayas blancas, se coloco sus zapatos de fina piel negra, y salió de su habitación, bajo las escaleras de su casa dirigiéndose hacia el estudio de su casa, entro a una gran y confortable habitación adaptada como estudio, era definitivamente un ambiente muy masculino, los muebles eran de madera de roble finamente acabada, había estantes llenos de libros referentes a temas financieros, contables y de administración.

Camino directo hacia su escritorio que se encontraba justo al lado de unos enormes ventanales los cuales daban a un pequeño balcón, volteo hacia los ventanales, abrió las persianas y después abrió una pequeña puerta tras ellas, salió al balcón, respiro el aire de la mañana, la zona donde el vivía era muy exclusiva y había muchos parque llenos de arboles de Sakura los cuales ya estaba repletos de flores, se sentía algo de frío, pero aun era soportable y de hecho resultaba algo agradable para su gusto, observo la calle a unos metros mas allá de la salida de su casa, después de atravesar su gran jardín tipo chino que mantenía ya que le evocaban bellos recuerdos de su niñez, ya que el vivió muchos años en china juntos a sus padres.

Miro fijamente a la calle y recorrió mentalmente el camino que la noche anterior había transitado de la casa de su socia a su propia casa "Pensar que vivimos solo a un para de calles" tan lejos y tan cerca – penso-

Vio a su chofer acomodar el auto en la entrada principal, así que entro de nuevo a su estudio, tomo unos documentos de su escritorio y salió de su casa rumbo a su oficina.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Akane salió lentamente de su cama, entro a la ducha ya no tenia tiempo para un baño de tina, lavo su cuerpo y su cabello, salió de la ducha rápidamente, seco ligeramente su cabello y su cuerpo, coloco una toalla en su cabeza mientras aplicaba en su rostro sus cremas faciales y comenzaba a maquillarse, siempre lo mas natural posible. Aplico crema humectante en su cuerpo y sé rocío con su perfume favorito, libero su cabello y comenzó a peinarlo con su secadora una vez acomodado su peinado, salió del baño, fue hacia su vestidor, saco un vestido negro ceñido a su cuerpo con cuello tipo "V" y sin mangas y se lo puso, eligió, además, un saco blanco para cubrirse un poco del frío, se coloca sus zapatillas negras, salió del vestidor y tomo de su tocador unas perlas blancas y las coloco en su cuello. Una vez lista tomo su bolso y salió de su casa rumbo a su oficina.

Al llegar a su compañía no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de nervios en su estomago, no era posible que aquella empresa que le resultaba como su segundo hogar ahora fuera el centro de sus mayores angustias.

Pero no era la empresa la que evocaba esa angustia en su ser, era mas bien alguien dentro de ella, la que le hacia perder la paz que durante tantos años disfruto.

Entro como siempre sonriente saludando a todos los empleados con una sonrisa durante el recorrido de la entrada hacia su oficina, llego a ella, saludo a su asistente, la cual ya la esperaba con una taza de café y su agenda del día, le informa que tendría un desayuno con los directivos del Banco Nacional de Japón, ella asiente con un suspiro ese desayuno la tendría ocupada casi toda la mañana, pero, al mismo tiempo sintió alivio de esa manera saldría de la empresa y no estaría cerca de él, por el momento no se sentía capaz de encararlo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ranma se encontraba desde hace una hora sentado en la sala de juntas frente a los directores de los Dojos locales quienes le exponían las necesidades que tenia cada centro y le rendían cuentas de los movimientos del ultimo mes, el atendió a cada uno de ellos con suma calma y dándole indicaciones a su asistente de los cambios que realizaría en cada centro.

Eso le demoro mas de lo que pensaba, pero, salió de la reunión y fue directo a la oficina del contador mayor, ahí empezaron con el papeleo, se dedico a revisar cada uno de los documentos fiscales de la empresa, pero era un trabajo monumental el que le esperaba gracias a que su socia había atraído nuevas inversiones y creado mas socio comerciales en el exterior, suspiro pensando que estaría metido en eso toda la tarde.

Después de varias horas de intenso trabajo subió a su oficina y se reporto con su asistente, la cual le informo de los pendientes que había tenido durante su estadía en el departamento de contabilidad, Ranma le pregunto a su asistente si la Srita. Tendo había preguntado por él y ella le comunica que ella había estado fuera de la empresa toda la mañana no había regresado.

En una reunión de Negocios-

Perdón Sr. Saotome

Él voltea con cierto fastidio y le vuelve a preguntar a su asistente

La Srita. Tendo esta en una reunión de Negocios

Sí, sí señor esta en un desayuno con los directivos del Banco Nacional de Japón.

Ranma sintió volver su alma al cuerpo por un momento le vino a la mente la idea de que su socia estuviera con "Él" si no hace algo por olvidarse de ese asunto va a terminar por volverse loco, si definitivamente eso tenia que terminar antes de que se compliquen mas las cosas.

Tomo sus cosas y sé dirigió de nueva cuenta a la oficina del contador a seguir trabajando.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Akane salió de su desayuno que termino siendo comida del gran retraso que hubo debido a la mala organización aunque fue una provechosa mañana había inversiones muy interesantes que debía estudiar mientras que el banco le reafirmaba una vez mas su confianza en ella y la compañía que administraba junto a su socio.

Llego a su oficina le pregunto a su asistente sobre sus recados, ella le pasa la lista de pendientes, le pregunto si el Sr. Saotome había preguntado por ella, le responde que su socio a estado la mayor parte del día reunido con el contador y no a preguntado por ella, Akane no pudo evitar sentir una gran decepción, eso no podía seguir así, ella le haría saber que eso que paso entre ellos, solo fue una noche nada mas, y que debía quedarse así, como un agradable recuerdo, pero lo que importaba entre ellos era la relación de amigos y de socios por sobre todas las cosas.

Después de varias horas su socio no había dado señales de vida ella no sabia si buscarlo para hablar con él, y aclarar todo de un vez o no, sentía algo de molestia ya que él era tan responsable como ella de lo que había pasodo, así que al menos debería demostrar algo de caballerosidad y dar la cara, pero era obvio que el no lo haría, lloró de coraje al darse cuenta de que la estaba tratando como al resto de sus conquistas a las cuales usaba una noche y simplemente las ignoraba al día siguiente, "estúpida" "estúpida" como pudiste pensar que tu serias diferente para el.

Akane hizo un gran esfuerzo por recuperar la cordura y tomo su bolso y salió de su oficina no podía estar un minuto mas ahí.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ranma llego a su casa ya era muy tarde eran casi las 11:00 de la noche, su trabajo con el contador le absorbió toda la tarde, ni siquiera pudo hablar con Akane, aunque tal vez era mejor así, fingir que no había pasado nada y seguir adelante.

"No, no puedo hacer eso, a ella no, si voy a terminar con esta locura, lo voy a hacer de frente¡tengo que hablar con ella!"

Tomo las llaves del auto esta vez manejo él, no le llamo al chofer y salió rumbo a la casa de Akane.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

akane ya se encontraba con sus pijamas de seda metida en su cama cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a su puerta, se levanto, pesadamente, sentía mucho sueño y estaba cansada ¡quien demonios venia a molestar a esas horas! Abrió la puerta sin tener la precaución de mirar quien se encontraba tras el umbral, al abrir solo vio unos enormes ojos azules que la miraban extasiado, era él, era Ranma, Dios había venido, si dio la cara.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

Ranma escucho que habrían la puerta, sintió el corazón salírsele del pecho, sé sentía como un adolescente, ella estaba hermosa, traía puesta una pijama de seda color violeta la blusa tenia finos tirantes que caían por sus blancos hombros como una caricia, tenia, además, un sexi escote que dejaba ver sus hermosos pechos aquellos que había acariciado y besado la noche anterior.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

akane sé sintió desnuda por un momento ante su mirada, así que en un acto de cordura le dijo que entrara y que lo esperara en la sala que volvía en un segundo, y salió corriendo a su cuarto a ponerse una bata encima.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ranma camino hacia el recibidor se sentó en el mismo que sillón que la noche anterior fue testigo de la pasión que había entre el y su socia, deseo que ella estuviera de nuevo junto a el, se golpeo la cabeza recordándose así mismo para que estaba ahí, iba a terminar con esa locura, en un intento por distraerse y pensar con mas claridad comenzó de nueva a cuenta a ver las fotografías que había en la pared del recibidor y en la mesa de centro observo otras mas que no había visto la noche anterior, en realidad se notaba que a su socia le gustaba colocar cuadros de ella y su familia en su casa, de hecho el mismo se vio así mismo en varias fotografías junto a Akane tomadas en alguno de los innumerables viajes que había realizado Junto a ella.

De repente noto algo sumamente extraño, dudando un poco volvió a recorrer con su vista minuciosamente cada cuadro y cada fotografía que había en esa habitación, salió de ahí entro a la sala principal, no ahí no había fotografías solamente algunas excelentes obras de pintores famosos no había duda que Akane tenia muy buen ojo para el arte.

No, definitivamente no, no había ninguna foto de Akane con su Marido, ni foto de bodas, ni el se encontraba en las fotos familiares. ¿Qué extraño?

Observo la casa detenidamente estaba decorada con muy buenas obras de arte, sencilla pero elegante y con un toque femenino en toda ella, la casa simplemente era un reflejo de ella, solamente de ella.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

Akane permaneció varios minutos en su habitación tratando de tranquilizarse, tomo la bata de seda que hacia juego con su pijama y se la coloco encima se armo de valor y bajo decidida a hablar con Ranma y terminar con esa locura de una buena vez.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Akane Bajo decidida a hablar con Ranma lo vio de pie por afuera del recibidor observando toda la casa, él al notar que ella bajo de su habitación se gira hacia ella, ambos se vieron de frente y ella le indico que pasaran a la sala principal que ahí hablarían, él solo la siguió sin decir nada.

Una vez ahí, después de unos minutos de silencio en los que solo se observaban el uno al otro como un par de adolescentes sin saber que hacer o que decir Ranma comenzó a hablar.

Akane siento haber venido tan tarde pero no quería hablar de cosas personales en la oficina, me hubiera gustado venir mas temprano pero la reunión con el contador me llevó casi toda la tarde y parte de la noche, tu sabes que estamos a punto de recibir una auditoria y..

Lo sé, - le contesto akane tajantemente indicándole que no era hora de hablar sobre el trabajo-

Akane yo …. Solo quiero que sepas que tu …

Ranma sabia que decir el problema era que no quería decirlo, lo único que quería en esos momentos era besarla nuevamente y hacerle otra vez el amor.

Akane sabia lo que su socio quería decirle y ella sabía que era lo correcto pero no quería escucharlo, Dios, no quería escucharlo porque tenia que doler tanto. ¿ Que estaba pasando con ella?

Akane lo que paso anoche entre tu y yo fue una locura y ambos sabemos que esto no es correcto, que entre tu y yo hay una amistad y una sociedad que debe de respetarse ante todo y….

Ella solo bajo la mirada y asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón a su socio, pero sentia que su corazón se desgarraba por dentro "¿ desde cuando tenia ella esos sentimientos hacia él? Es imposible que en solo una noche ella enloqueciera de amor por el, pero eso debía terminar ahí mismo"

Si Ranma, ambos sabemos que debemos dejar esa noche en el olvido y seguir con nuestras vidas

El asunto aquí Akane es que no quiero hacerlo "que estoy diciendo"

¡Que dices Saotome! – Akane no pudo evitar demostrar la felicidad que sintió al oír las palabras de su socio-

No quiero olvidar esa noche, de hecho quiero volver a recordarla detalle a detalle y quiero revivirla ahora mismo contigo

Akane sintió que su cuerpo temblaba tal si fuera gelatina, ya no pudo pensar con claridad, el se había puesto de pie, la había tomado en sus brazos y la lleva hacia su recamara, así que decidió no pensar en nada y hacer lo que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fin del tercer capitulo, Hola chicos y chicas gracias por sus reviws, me hace muy feliz ver que les ha gustado mi historia.

Les prometo que el siguiente capitulo viene el lemon

Gracias a Shakka y Alison por su apoyo. Besitos bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Para entendernos mejor:

" " pensamientos de los personajes

( ) notas del autor

dialogo entre los personajes

&&&& cambio de escena

**La sociedad**

Capitulo IV.-

En la oscuridad de una habitación una pareja se comía a besos lenta y apasionadamente, querían aun sin decirlo hacer que la noche fuera eterna, Ranma besaba intensamente a su socia primero el labio superior y luego su labio inferior, le daba pequeños mordiscos que lograban hacer suspirar a su bella amada, suspiro que resultaba ser música para sus oídos una bella y melodiosa canción que lo incitaba a seguir adelante tanto como el lo deseara.

Siguió su rutina de besos rozando sus labios en la barbilla de Akane justo debajo de sus labios para seguir bajando por su cuello, el se encontraba encima de ella rodeándola con sus brazos, la pareja aun estaba vestida, no querían apresurar el acto, él estaba decidido a amarla lentamente tenia toda la noche por delante "realmente estaba muy feliz" se sentía como un adolescente probando sus primeros besos o como cuando niño consiguió comprarse sus primeras golosinas vendiendo algunos juguetes usados, desde pequeño ya tenia mente de empresario.

Sintió que su amante se movía acomodándose debajo de su cuerpo rozando su intimidad contra la de él, Ranma sintió una oleada de calor recorrer su cuerpo pero se esforzó por permanecer sereno, obligándose a recobrar su respiración continua besándola mientras bajaba los tirantes de la pijama de Akane descubriendo poco a poco sus pechos firmes y bien definidos, admiraba lujuriosamente como su piel tan blanca se tornaba a un rosado intenso con el contacto con sus labios, vio y sintió como se endurecían sus pezones mientras acariciaba sus pechos y luego los besaba mas apasionadamente.

Ranma cada segundo se excitaba mas y Akane podía sentirlo, ella quería sentirse amada así que por el momento estaba dejando la mayor parte a su socio mientras que ella se entregaba completamente al placer, al placer que había perdido muchos años atrás.

Por su parte Ranma continuo acariciando su espalda su vientre y su cintura recorriendo y sintiendo con sus dedos cada centímetro de la piel de su amada, se sentó y suavemente le jalo hacia él para que se sentara después retiro la blusa de la pijama lentamente hasta dejar a su amante con el torso desnudo el se quito la camisa sin dejar de ver a su acompañante ni un segundo, su mirada era tan intensa y apasionada que Akane sintió placer solo de ver como el iba desnudando su torso tan musculoso y bronceado, el la acerco hacia él rodeándola con sus brazos para poder sentir sus piel desnuda junto a la de él,

Ella comenzó a besarle el pecho y subía a besar su cuello mientras que le acariciaba con sus manos la espalda y la parte trasera de su cabeza, comenzaron a profundizar sus besos, él la acerca mas a él, la colocó encima de él, ella comenzó a rozar su intimidad mas intensamente con la de él, excitándolo mas, pero para sorpresa su sorpresa, Akane lo tumbo en la cama y comenzó a acariciar con sus dedos su pecho rodeando sus pezones y delineando su silueta con sus yemas en su suave e irresistible roce,

El joven empresario sucumbía ante esas nuevas sensaciones, los dedos de ella se paseaban por todo su cuerpo llevándolo al éxtasis, quería incorporarse y tocarla también pero esa sensación era tan intensa que decidió dejarla hacer lo que quisiera con él, sintió como ella detenía su recorrido cuando llega a la cremallera de su pantalón él la miro coquetamente, ella le miro y le sonrió mientras que bajaba lentamente la cremallera del pantalón sin dejar de verlo, una vez abajo Akane continuo con su juego rozando su miembro sobre sus bóxers con las yemas de sus dedos, el se calentó aun mas y entre suspiros ahogados le suplico por mas intensidad, ella detuvo sus caricias y el se estremeció mirándola desconcertado por tan repentino acto, pero sin darle tiempo a mas ella le retiro los pantalones con un solo movimiento dejándolo solo en su ropa interior,

Él le sonrió y aprovecho el movimiento de su socia para cambiar su posición y colocarla boca abajo y comenzó a imitar el juego de ella imprimiéndoles una pequeña variante, comenzó a recorrer con sus dedos toda su espalda pero las caricias de él no eran roces eran masajes y sabia muy bien que puntos tocar para llevar a su pareja desde una sensación de relajación hasta el orgasmo solo con el toque sus dedos, la respuesta de su socia no se hizo esperar ella comenzó a suspirar mas agitadamente al igual que el,

Decidió dejar sus dedos por un lado y acaricio los puntos que antes recorrió con su boca jugando con su lengua, lamiendo y succionado los músculos de la espalda de la chica, él desliza sus manos bajo ella acariciando con una sus senos y con la otra su intimidad mientras besaba su cuello y sus hombros sintió con sus dedos la humedad en ella a pesar de que ella aun llevaba sus pantys y el pantalón de su pijama deja de acariciar superficialmente su intimidad y metió su mano dentro de sus ropas hasta sentir su piel "estaba tan húmeda"

Él comenzó a frotar mas intensamente llevándola a otro orgasmo el se arrodillo sobre la cama y la coloco junto a él pero aun de espaldas continua con el mismo juego de caricias, ella de vez en vez volteaba su cara para besarlo mientras él continuaba frotando su clítoris con su mano.

Ella tenia que sostenerse de alguna manera y se dejo caer en la cama quedando en la posición de "perrito" Ranma se coloco encima de ella y comenzó a presionar su miembro erecto contra ella, estaba a punto de reventar ya no podía esperar mucho tiempo mas, cómenos a bajar el pantalón de la pijama de Akane y una vez liberada de ellos Akane se volteo hacia su amante y comenzó a frotarse intensamente contra él ya no se distinguía quien era quien estaban fusionados en un solo abrazo rodando por toda la cama en juego de caricias y besos,

El joven de la trenza torpe y apresuradamente retira de Akane la tanga que traía puesta y que lo volvió loco de placer cuando la dejo solo con esa prenda "no dejaba de sorprenderse hasta que punto lograba excitarlo esa mujer" una vez desnuda en sus brazos comenzó a penetrarla embistiéndola fuertemente ya en ese punto Ranma había perdido el control completamente, estaba enardecido de un momento a otro llegaría a su clímax.

Akane ya no sabia quien gemía mas si el o ella, pero no importaba, estaba caliente bañada en sudor y su miembro se sentía como brasa ardiente dentro de la hoguera de su vientre "nunca había soñado con sentir tanto placer" él embistió con mas fuerza gritando de placer, ella sintió de nueva cuenta como su cuerpo convulsionaba de placer ante la fuerza con que la penetraba su amante mientras se derramaba en ella, él, al sentir que ella aun estaba excitada no retiro su miembro si no que continuo moviéndose, rozando su clítoris hasta que su bella socia dejaba lentamente de gemir y recuperaba su respiración, estuvieron abrazados durante unos minutos más hasta que el se recostó a su lado, ella suspiro hondo tratando de llenar de aire sus pulmones ya por momentos sintió que dejaba de respirar, se recostó a su lado de la cama tomo una sabana y se cubrió con ella, escucho entre sueños decir a su amante "Akane fue maravilloso, simplemente eres maravillosa" ella sonrió y cerro sus ojos, acto seguido se veía a los dos amates con una sonrisa en su rostro caer en un sueño profundo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A la mañana siguiente Ranma despertó sintiendo una sensación de jubilo que hacia años no experimentaba, en cuestión de segundos asimilo todo lo ocurrido dándose cuenta que estaba en la casa de su socia y peor aun, estaba desnudo en la cama de su socia "se había quedado dormido" ella no estaba, observo con cuidado la habitación y presto atención para ver sí Akane se encontraba en la ducha pero no, él estaba solo en la habitación,

aun no terminaba con su línea de pensamiento cuanto Akane entra a la habitación con una taza de café en sus manos la coloca en el buró frente a el, y le dice:

¡Ah veo que ya estas despierto! Venia a despertarte

¡Buenos días amor!

Akane se sonrojo ante ese comentario, pero aun así se acerca y le da un tierno beso en los labios y le dice:

Buenos días, y agrego, si deseas darte un baño ahí hay toallas limpias en le mueble del baño, prepare algo ligero de desayunar lo puedes calentar si te apetece desayunar y cuando salgas por favor ponle doble llave a la cerradura y le entregas las llaves a mi asistente, ok., Te las dejo junto al café en el buró.

Ranma observaba a su socia ir de un lado a otro de la habitación dándole instrucciones y recogiendo un abrigo, su bolso y alistándose para salir, pero, ¿a dónde va con tanta prisa? Miro el reloj eran las 6:45 AM.

¡Hey! ¿Cuál es el apuro? Porque no vienes y desayunamos juntos en la cama

Saotome se hace tarde

¡Tarde! La oficina se abre a las 9:00am y no creo que tu jefe te llame la atención por un día que llegues tarde ¡ups! Si TU no tienes jefe se me olvidaba QUE TÚ ERES LA DUEÑA DE LA EMPRESA, junto conmigo claro, - dijo esto con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios - y no te llamare la atención debes creerme.

Saotome se te olvida que tengo que tomar un vuelo a Londres, tengo ese viaje programado desde hace tres semanas

¡Ah! Cierto la inversión con los americanos

exacto y recuerdas que fijamos Londres como punto intermedio para las negociaciones

y cuanto tiempo vas a estar fuera

una semana

¡Una semana! Si las negociaciones a lo mas van a durar dos días

Si, pero me tome el resto de la semana libre recuerda que te comente que voy a visitar a Ukyo una amiga de mi infancia que vive ahí.

Ranma sintió un ligero malestar de pronto se le vino a la cabeza que tal vez "cierto Rockero" estaría dando algún concierto por ahí en esas fechas, "demonios ojalá no sea eso" no podía evitarlo los celos lo invadían y le llenaban la cabeza de ideas estúpidas, aunque podían ser ciertas, pero no se atrevía a exteriorizar sus pensamientos a su socia con que cara le reclamaría que fuera a ver a su marido "maldición" "su marido" se sentó en la cama y tomo un sorbo de café, Akane lo observaba disimuladamente lo conocía muy bien, el estaba molesto, lo sabia, pero ¿por qué? Porque se iba, el ya lo sabía.

Ranma me tengo que marchar ya, entregas la llave si – y lo mira brindándole una enorme sonrisa-

El se acerca a ella y la besa tiernamente en los labios y le dice:

descuida linda, yo dejo todo en orden aquí, me hablas en cuanto llegues y me tienes al tanto de las negociaciones

Eso no necesitas decírmelo, te hablo mas tare ok.

Ok.

La observa marcharse, se pone de pie y se dirige a la ducha, se baña no muy convencido ya que se encontró con que su socia solo usaba jabones aromáticos escogió el que le pareció más neutral, esperaba que nadie notara que olía a mujer, después de la ducha busco por todos lados algún rastrillo, crema para afeitar, ¡nada! Como le hacia Akane para lucir su piel tersa y sin bello todo el tiempo, se cambio apresuradamente, tendría que ir a su casa para afeitarse y cambiarse de ropa, tuvo que ponerse la misma, ya que en la casa de Akane solo había ropa de mujer, ese pensamiento lo detuvo de toda actividad, se regreso al cuarto de ella, entro a su vestidor, si, tal y como lo pensó solo había ropa de ella, fue hacia el tocador y abrió cada cajón encontrando solo artículos personales de ella, "un muy interesante repertorio de artículos personales", pero eso ya lo discutiría con ella mas adelante pensó maliciosamente.

Definitivamente NO, no había nada de Ryoga en ese lugar, si ella no le hubiera confesado que era casada podría jurar que en esa casa vivía una mujer soltera ¡qué extraño era todo eso!

Salió de la casa todavía intrigado por lo sucedido, se marcho a su casa en donde termino de arreglarse para irse a trabajar, llego un poco mas tarde de lo acostumbrado ya tenia varios pendientes que atender, le dejo instrucciones a su asistente para localizarlo donde estuviera en cuanto su socia se comunicara desde Londres.

En el transcurso del día su socia se puso en contacto con él, estuvieron revisando las inversiones y negociando los términos, los americanos no estaban muy confiados de negociar con una mujer, aunque Ranma sabía que Akane los intimidaba por su experiencia, ellos no lo querían reconocer y disfrazaban su inseguridad con el pretexto de que no estaban acostumbrados a tratar asuntos de negocios con mujeres.

Lo cual obviamente enloquecía a Akane, Ranma suspiro complacido, "tal vez tendría que viajar a Londres para negociar junto a su socia la inversión"

Por la noche Ranma no podía dormir daba vueltas en su cama, en un acto meramente impulsivo se levanto de su cama, se vistió rápidamente, tomo algunas de sus cosas personales y salió de su casa, solo manejo un par de cuadras paro justo enfrente de la casa de Akane, sin pensarlo mucho entro a la casa (nótese que el chico no entrego las llaves a la asistente de la chica) se dirigió hacia la recamara y se recostó en la cama, ¿qué tenia esa casa que le daba tanta tranquilidad? Poco a poco se relajaba, tomo el teléfono y realizo una llamada, al otro lado de la línea escucho la voz que le quitaba el sueño desde hacia ya varios meses,

Hola

Hola Akane

¡OH! Saotome que bueno que llamas estoy indignadísima por el trato que me han dado esos infelices americanos ¡QUÉ se han creido! Me tratan como si me hicieran un favor, ¡un favor! ¡a MÍ! Que se han creído, ellos y sus miserables gimnasios, están casi en la quiebra y quieren venir aquí a ponerme condiciones

Akane, esto no es una llamada de negocios,

¿No?

No, mas bien tengo que confesarte algo

Dime

Estoy metido en la cama de una hermosa chica, que me viene quitando el sueño desde hace meses

Akane se quedo muda ante tal confesión " ese maldito" y todavía hablaba para decírselo "infeliz" Ranma noto el silencio de su socia así que decidió mas bien no arriesgarse mucho y decirle que estaba metido en su cama

linda, se me olvido entregar las llaves a tu asistente y estoy metido en TU CAMA

Ranma estas loco, ¿qué haces ahí? "menos mal infeliz que es mi cama y no la de otra"

Extrañándote como loco

Por favor si nos vimos esta mañana

Pero te quiero aquí ahora

Eso es imposible

Nos veremos en una semana

No, mañana salgo para Londres, aunque debo de confesarte que no me interesa ya, ese negocio con los americanos, no me interesa tratar con gente tan cerradas de mente, solo voy para decírselos en su cara.

Pensé que no era una llamada de negocios Saotome

Dime Ranma amor, ahora no estamos en la oficina

Ranma

Que dulce se oye de tus labios, mi nombre Akane

Y yo amo como dices mi nombre mientras me haces el amor

Akane – decía el chico mientras jadeaba excitado- Te deseo

Y yo a ti ¿qué haces?

Pensando en ti

Estas en mi cama

Estoy desnudo en tu cama ¿y tu?

En mi cama excitándome solo de oír tu voz

¡¡¡OHH! Amor te deseo tanto, quiero tenerte desnuda entre mis brazos como anoche

¡¡¡ahh! Yo también Ranma, también te deseo, ojalá estuvieras conmigo haciéndome el amor

mmmm sigue hablando ¡¡ahhh! Estoy tan excitado

¡¡No mas que yo! Solo tu me haces sentir esto, ¡esto es una locura! Pero no quiero que termine aun

¡Loco estoy por ti, completamente loco! Y no va a terminar , Dime que sientes lo mismo que yo Akane ¡dímelo!

¡¡aaaahhhhhhh! Si estoy loca por ti Ranma

¡¡¡¡¡¡OOOOHHHHHH! Akane ¡amor! Ahhhh

¡¡¡Ahhhh! Ranma ¡¡¡AHHH!

Mmmm

Mmmm

Hubo varios minutos de silencio en donde solo se escuchaba en la línea las respiraciones agitadas de sus interlocutores, varios minutos después

Ranma sigues ahí

Si, por un segundo me creí en el cielo pero no, aun estoy aquí

¡Loco!

Jajá jajá, te veré mañana amor

¿Quieres que te reserve una habitación?

Sí, junto a la tuya

pervertido

jajaja y no te preocupes por esos americanos, nosotros no los necesitamos y ellos a nosotros si, mañana van a aprender a respetar aun mujer como tu, ¡te lo aseguro!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

fin del cuarto capitulo, pero no se desesperen aun hay mas próximamente, no todo es lemon en los próximos capítulos sabrán que sucede con Ryoga y que papel juega Ukyo en todo esto, ¡saludos!

P.d. no se si pueda actualizar pronto ya que estoy en medio de un cambio de residencia y es algo complicado apenas me instale tratare subir capítulos lo mas pronto posible.

Saludos y besos su amiga

_Bonnie._


	5. Chapter 5

Para entendernos:

" " pensamientos de los personajes

( ) comentarios del autor

dialogo entre los personajes.

&&& cambio de escena

"La Sociedad"

Capitulo V.-

Ranma despertó y se preparo para ir a la oficina, en esta ocasión se había llevado con el a casa de Akane algunos artículos personales, se dio una ducha llamo a su oficina para que su asistente le alquilara una avión privado para viajar a Londres esa misma mañana, una vez listo bajo de la habitación de su socia y recordó que había dejado sus llaves dentro de la recamara, bajo y tomo su portafolios del recibidor cuando noto que había alguien en la casa delante de él, por un momento fugaz pensó en un ladrón, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error y se dio cuenta de quien era la persona que estaba frente a él.

¡Ryoga!

Saotome ¿qué haces aquí?

Ranma no se intimido ante esa pregunta, se paró frente a el y encarándolo solo dijo fuerte y determinadamente

¡Yo! Dormí aquí y tu ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ryoga observaba al socio de su esposa, lo vio antes de que el lo viera, cuando llego, solo entro a la casa, escucho ruidos pensó que era Akane, pero cual fue su sorpresa que vio bajar a Ranma de la habitación de Akane, el se veía familiarizado con el lugar, como si estuviera en su propia casa, y encima lo cuestionaba a él de su presencia en la casa de su esposa.

¿Y Akane?

En Londres, esta allá desde ayer yo la voy a alcanzar hoy

Ranma sonrió para sus adentros, con eso confirmaba sus sospechas, ese matrimonio era solo de nombre, el tipo ni siquiera sabia donde estaba "Su Esposa"

¿Y porque estas tu aquí Saotome?

Ya te lo dije Hibiki, Dormí aquí, el que no me a contestado que hace aquí eres tu.

¡Acaso debo darte explicaciones por estar en la casa de MI MUJER!

Dirás de tu esposa, aunque solo de nombre, porque NO es tu mujer, ES LA MIA.

Ranma dijo lo anterior mirando frente a frente a su rival, esperando lo peor, pero sin dejar de encararlo, pero para su sorpresa Ryoga, solo bajo la mirada y dijo casi entre dientes

ya veo

Diciendo esto, Ryoga se dio medio vuelta y salió de la casa, Ranma se quedo estático, porque no dijo nada, no le reclamo, él no se había esforzado en ocultar lo obvio con alguna tonta excusa, pero, ¿se va así nada mas?

Espera Ryoga, eso es todo lo que tienes que decir.

¡lo que tenga que decir no lo voy a discutir contigo Saotome si no con mi esposa!

"¡Akane! que diría de eso", ante ese pensamiento Ranma si tembló de miedo, tal vez se había adelantado a los hechos, en realidad no sabia lo sentía su socia hacía el, no sabia si ella sentía algo mas que una pasión por él, se sintió terrible ante ese pensamiento, se dio cuenta de que él, si sentía algo "mas" que solo pasión por su socia y realmente le dolió pensar que no era correspondido, tendría que averiguarlo lo antes posible.

Salió de la casa de Akane, tomo su auto y salió a toda prisa rumbo a su oficina donde dejo instrucciones a su asistente, y su chofer ya lo esperaba para llevarlo a tomar su avión privado.

Una vez en Londres se dirigió al hotel donde se hospedaba su socia y lugar donde se estaban llevando las negociaciones con los inversionistas americanos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Akane estaba a punto de estallar "esos malditos americanos" y su socio que no llegaba, necesita terminar con eso de una buena vez, ya estaba harta de todo eso, ya quería finiquitar eso, para dedicarse al asunto pendiente que tenía con su amiga Ukyo.

Ranma llego al hotel y fue conducido por el portero al salón donde lo esperaba ya su socia con los inversionistas.

Akane no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo en su rostro al ver a su socio entrar elegantemente vestido como siempre, verlo tan seguro e imponente la hacia perder el piso de vez en cuando, desafortunadamente después de los eventos suscitados entre ellos, a ella le costaba disimular mas su turbación que antes.

Sin mayor preámbulo Ranma saludo a todos y en especial a su socia y discretamente le indico que inmediatamente después de terminar la reunión necesitaba hablar con ella "urgentemente" ella solo asintió y se dedico de lleno a iniciar las negociaciones.

Los inversionistas americanos no estaban dispuestos a ceder y alegaban que no estaban dispuestos a negociar con mujeres, no era por ofender, decían, solo que a su manera de ver las cosas el mundo de los negocios es un mundo hecho para los hombres.

Ranma solo se limito a escuchar las versiones de ambos, la propuesta de su socia y la de ellos, y solo dijo tajantemente

Yo apoyo 100 a mi socia si a ustedes no les parece su propuesta simplemente no hay negociaciones.

Entiendo que quiera defender a su socia, pero-

Yo no vengo a defender a nadie, ella es dueña del 50 de la empresa y yo del otro 50 no puedo tomar una decisión sobre esta inversión si ella no esta de acuerdo. Y en vista de lo anterior les pido que pospongamos esta cita para un futuro en donde ustedes no tengan ningún problema en tratar con mujeres asuntos de negocios.

Los americanos indignados se levantaron y salieron del salón no sin antes amenazar a la joven pareja diciendo.

Esto no se va a quedar así, recuerden que en el mundo de los negocios todo se vale y no hay enemigos pequeños.

Es muy cierto Sr. Smith, solo se trata de poder y de dinero y por supuesto siempre gana el que mas tiene – dijo Ranma sarcásticamente-

Ahh Sr. Saotome recuerde que en una ocasión David venció a Goliat.

Un golpe de suerte ¿en cuantos miles de años? -concluyo una muy sonriente Akane.

Los americanos sin decir mas abandonaron la sala de juntas que se había improvisado en uno de los salones del hotel y dieron por terminada su estancia en el hotel.

Akane y Ranma se miraron triunfantes y recogieron sus documentos y pertenencias y salieron de ahí.

Se dirigieron a la habitación de Akane dejaron las documentos y sus computadoras portátiles y bajaron al restaurante, Ranma eligió un lugar apartado para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

Una vez instalados en la mesa les fueron servidos un par de aperitivos ordenados por Ranma y momentos después le fueron llevadas las cartas para ordenar el menú, Ranma trataba de pensar la manera mas conveniente de informarle a su socia de su encuentro con Ryoga, pero no encontró otra manera mas que decirlo de frente y sin rodeos, pero Akane que de sobra lo conocía ataco primero

Bien Saotome ¡habla!

Tendo yo...

Dime de que es eso tan importante que tenias que decirme

Akane... -después de un largo suspiro Ranma continuo hablando- Ryoga sabe lo nuestro.

¡¿Qué dices! Pero, ¡como pudo saberlo!

En ese momento un joven vestido completamente de negro y con gafas oscuras se para frente a la mesa donde la pareja de socios esperaba sus alimentos y dijo:

Eso lo se, porque vi salir a TU AMANTE DE TU HABITACIÓN, esta mañana cuando llegue a tu casa. –diciendo esto el joven toma una de las sillas de la mesa y se sienta justo enfrente de la pareja mirándolos fijamente

¡¡¡¡¡RYOGA!

¡Llegaste rápido Hibiki! –

Si Saotome, gracias por informarme donde estaba mi esposa-dijo sarcásticamente-

Cuando quieras te puedo informar donde localizar a "mi mujer" aunque después de hoy espero que ya no tengas nada que tratar con ella.

Ambos chicos se pararon y aventaron las sillas Akane temiendo un escándalo, se paro en medio de los dos, y les dijo

Basta, ¡basta los dos! Ryoga tenemos que hablar, dijo mirando al cantante y después dirigió su mirada a su socio y le dijo voy a hablar con mi esposo "a solas"

No me voy a mover de aquí Akane-dijo tajantemente Ranma.

Bien, entonces nosotros nos vamos- diciendo esto tomo del brazo a Ryoga y lo saco de ahí-

Ranma se sintió furioso, frustrado, celoso, "demonios" lo había dejado ahí parado y se fue con él, "maldición se fue con él", dejo el restaurante y se dirigió al bar, no sabia que hacer, irse, esperarla, ella regresaría al Hotel o se iría con él, trato de tranquilizarse y pensando lo mas fríamente que pudo concluyo, que ella tenia que volver por sus cosas a su habitación así que la iba a esperar, "esto se tiene que aclarar de una buena vez y si se va a terminar pues que se termine de una vez ahí y que no salga de ahí"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ryoga y Akane tomaron un taxi y la chica le dio una dirección al chofer dejando al chico con una cara de interrogación,

Si, es la casa de Ukyo, no me mires así, acaso crees que no se que tienes un romance con ella desde hace años.

Akane yo...

No voy a discutir eso aquí en el taxi cuando lleguemos con Ukyo hablamos

El resto del camino lo recorrieron en un absoluto silencio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ranma se sentó en el bar pidió un trago y se dedico a ver los deportes en la pantalla gigante del bar, para su suerte estaban transmitiendo un torneo de artes marciales así que pensó que se distraería viendo la pelea en lo que esperaba(el creía que se iba a distraer con eso, si como no )

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Akane bajo del taxi seguida de Ryoga y entraron a una enorme mansión ubicada en una zona muy exclusiva de Londres, Ukyo los vio llegar y palideció, sus sospechas eran ciertas Akane lo sabía por eso le dijo que iría a visitarla tan repentinamente, bajo lo mas rápido posible, lucho por controlar sus nervios, aunque no podía dejar de temblar como una gelatina, minutos después se armo de valor y pensó " bien que estalle la bomba"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

fin del V capitulo, en este y en el siguiente poco a poco se va resolviendo el misterio de Ryoga y su matrimonio con Akane, pero no les cuento mas ¡a leer!

Besitos

Bonnie


	6. Chapter 6

Para entendernos:

" " pensamientos de los personajes

( ) comentarios del autor

dialogo entre los personajes

&& cambio de escena.

"La sociedad"

Capitulo VI

Ranma llamo a su oficina para ver si todo estaba en orden, hizo un par de llamadas a su familia, siguió viendo los deportes en la pantalla de bar, pidió otra trago, y no paraba mi mirar el reloj "maldición se iba a volver loco ahí"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ukyo, Ryoga y Akane se encontraban en el salón principal de la mansión, donde se habían encerrado, Akane comenzó a hablar

No e venido aquí a discutir ni a reclamar, solo quiero que aclaremos esta situación de una buena vez

Claro que no vas a reclamar, con que cara me vas a reclamar si tu ya tienes un amante

Ryoga, lo de Ranma y yo, sucedió hace poco tiempo, en cambio tu y ella han estado juntos desde antes de casarnos o me equivoco.

Ukyo miraba como discutían Ryoga y Akane, estaba en shock, era mucha información en muy poco tiempo ¿Akane tenia un amante? pero lo ultimo la saco de su conmoción y tomo la palabra por primera vez en la tarde.

Akane estas en un error, no te voy a negar que existe una relación entre Ryoga y yo, pero esta comenzó dos años después de su boda, se que no hay justificación para ello, yo lo amaba desde que lo conocí aun antes de saber que estaba comprometido contigo, luche por olvidarme de él, te juro que en verdad trate, tu sabes que intente mantener una relación con Konatsu, pero no funciono.

Eso es verdad Akane, yo siempre ame a Ukyo pero debía casarme contigo por la promesa hecha por nuestros padres, pero, yo no sabia que ella me correspondía ya que nunca hablamos de nuestros sentimientos, hasta que vine a Londres a unos de mis conciertos en donde ella y yo nos volvimos a encontrar y fue inevitable, me di cuenta de que aun la amaba y nunca sería de otra manera.

Eso lo puedo entender Ryoga, lo que no puedo entender es porque te casaste conmigo sin amor, yo alguna vez creí que si te amaba, y pensé que si tu estabas de acuerdo con la boda era porque sentías algo por mi, nunca lo dijiste, pero tampoco dijiste que no lo hacías.

Eso ya no tiene remedio Akane, a que vienen esos reclamos ahora, estaba el honor y la promesa hecha por nuestros padres de cualquier manera teníamos que casarnos.

¡¡como! ¿ a que viene eso ahora? Estoy atada a un hombre que no amo y que no me ama, pudiendo estar con el verdadero amor de mi vida, ¡nada mas por eso! ¡¡¡quiero el divorcio! Y lo que quiero lo mas pronto posible.

Eso no va a suceder Akane, en la familia Hibiki nunca a habido divorcios y no voy a ser yo el primero.

Ryoga por favor, antes que esposos, somos amigos y siempre lo hemos sido, sabes que te quiero y se que me quieres, no hay amor entre nosotros, pero hay cariño siempre lo a existido o me equivoco.

Ryoga se levanta y abraza a Akane con ternura, y le dice, sabes que si , sabes que te quiero mucho, que haría lo que fuera por ti, pero sabes que lo del divorcio nuestras familias no lo va a tolerar, no insistas con eso.

Ryoga yo quiero un matrimonio de verdad, quiero una familia para mi, tu ya tienes una hija con ella, yo no tengo nada.

Ukyo solo bajo la mirada "Akane estaba enterada de todo" se quería morir como pudo hacerle eso a su amiga.

Akane, si quieres un hijo te lo puedo dar lo que no puedo darte es el divorcio.

Yo no quiero un hijo tuyo Ryoga - Voltea y mira a Ukyo y le dice- como puedes tolerar esta situación, como puedes vivir así, vas a vivir como su amante el resto de tu vida-

Ukyo solo bajo la mirada y dijo casi entre dientes

Lo amo y estoy dispuesta a todo para no perderlo.

Akane sabes también como yo que no hay posibilidad de anular este matrimonio nuestras familias se van a interponer y no lo van a permitir.

Akane miro a Ryoga con lagrimas en los ojos, sabia que era verdad, sus familias eran de costumbres muy estrictas, a ellos no les importaba ni el amor ni los sentimiento si no los negocios y el "Honor" con gran disgusto habían tolerado que Akane trabajara y que no se dedicara al hogar como el resto de las mujeres en su familia, y solo lo toleraron porque Ryoga había intercedido por ella diciendo que como su esposo le había dado permiso de trabajar ante lo cual la familia acepto aunque no estaban de acuerdo.

Ese fue uno de los principales motivos por los que Akane paulatinamente se fue separando de su familia y de la obsesión de ellos por querer manejar su vida.

Tomo su bolso y salió de salón, Ukyo corrió detrás de ella tratando de detenerla, Akane paro un momento y la miro, solo le sonrió a su amiga y le dijo, descuida Ukyo aun somos amigas, pero necesito tiempo, Ukyo abrazo Akane con lagrimas en los ojos pidiéndole perdón.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un joven mesero discutía con Ranma en el bar, diciéndole que ya no le serviría un trago mas, que ya había tomado suficiente y que seria mejor que subiera a su habitación para que descansara.

Ranma ya no quiso discutir mas se paro y salió del bar, tomo el ascensor entro y se debuto en la pared de repente sintió que todo le daba vueltas, "después de todo tal vez si era buena idea subir a descansar", pero, "que habitación le había reservado Akane", "maldición" tendría que regresar a la recepción, en ese momento se abre el ascensor y entra un joven empleado del Hotel, Ranma le pide que le averigüé el numero de su habitación, el chico sonríe, su habitación es una de las suite del penhause Sr. Saotome, permítame acompañarlo.

Ranma entro a la habitación y después de darle una generosa propina al jovencito que le indico su cuarto se dirigió hacia la recamara, una vez ahí se percato que esa era la habitación de Akane, había subido ahí con ella a dejar los documentos de la inversión.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de que Akane lo registro en su misma habitación, pero inmediatamente su sonrisa se borro de su rostro al recordar porque su socia no estaba ahí con el.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Akane trataba desesperadamente de tranquilizarse pero las lagrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas, se dio cuenta de que muy a su pesar estaba atada a su esposo, y sobre todo tuvo que reconocer que lo que sentía por su socio era mas que una pasión, estaba atrapada entre la espada y la pared. No podía dejar a su esposo y no quería dejar a Ranma pero tenia que tomar una decisión, tenia que terminar con uno de los dos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ranma se sirvió otro trago del mini bar de la habitación, se quito el saco y aflojo su corbata, se recostó en la cama ya no quería mirar el reloj ese "tic" "tac" lo estaba volviendo loco, escucho la puerta de la suite abrirse, y en lo que trato de incorporarse su socia ya estaba en la recamara frente a él.

La miro sin decir nada, traía los ojos hinchados y sus mejillas sonrojadas, era obvio que había llorado, ella trataba inútilmente de ocultar su cara, pero el se dio cuenta, sintió que algo le partía el pecho, ella estaba sufriendo, por un momento los celos y el alcohol le hicieron pensar que era por Ryoga, pero Akane se acerco a él y lo abrazo tan intensamente que el se dio cuenta de inmediato que sus sospechas eran falsas, ella sufría por él, no por Ryoga, pero, ¿por qué?

Y bien me vas a contar o no Akane.

Ranma ahora no, por favor.

Akane si no me quieres hablar de lo ocurrido con Ryoga hoy, esta bien, en su momento lo harás, pero me tienes que aclarar lo de tu absurdo matrimonio ficticio.

Ya te lo dije me case con el por un compromiso que arreglaron su familia y la mía, pero en realidad nunca hemos vivido juntos tenemos una casa en Nerima, yo viví ahí cerca de 4 años, pero Ryoga siempre estuvo viajando ya que iniciaba con su grupo, después se dio lo de nuestra sociedad y me vine a vivir a Tokio y eh estado sola hasta ahora.

- Tu matrimonio se consumo –pregunto Ranma deseando escuchar que no-

Si, era su deber tomarme la noche de bodas, pero jamás me volvió a tocar.

Ranma hervía de celos, ese infeliz no se la merecía, él si podía hacerla feliz, plenamente feliz. Tomo su copa y le dio otro trago, Akane le quita la copa de las manos, tenemos que hablar le dijo y necesito que estés lucido. (aunque ya era un poco tarde para eso)

¿Te hizo feliz?

Ranma por dios eso no importa ahora, eso fue hace 10 años, ya no importa en lo absoluto, yo le tenia cariño en algún momento creí amarlo y pensaba que sí el estaba de acuerdo con el matrimonio también sentía lo mismo por mí, pero me equivoque el solo estaba cumpliendo con el compromiso, nada más.

Aun lo amas

¡NO! Ranma ahora me doy cuenta que nunca lo eh amado, diciendo esto a su socio y lo abraza seductoramente.

Ranma corresponde al abrazo de a su socia pero no podía dejarse llevar por la pasión aun tenia muchas cosas que le martillaban la cabeza, necesitaba saber mas, que demonios había pasado esa tarde.

Y que hablaste con él, le dijiste que estas conmigo ahora, ¿qué va a pasar con tu matrimonio? Y ¿qué va a pasar con nosotros Akane?

Akane se tiro en la cama, todo le abrumaba, porque era todo tan complicado, de que manera solucionaría todo eso.

Akane contesta por favor

Ranma, Ryoga sabe de nosotros gracias a ti, no quiere darme el divorcio y no, no sé que va a pasar con nosotros ahora. –dijo Akane mientras hundía su cabeza en la almohada-

¡No quiere darte el divorcio! ¡Bah! seguramente él se da la gran vida de soltero pero a ti quiere tenerte atada, "maldito"

peor aun, el ya tiene otra familia, pero yo, me tengo que aguantar sola, sin la posibilidad de formar otra familia,

Que te lo impide, pide el divorcio necesario.

Mi familia nunca lo permitiría tú los conoces bien, sabes que el honor y los negocios están ante todo. " Demonios" porque todo tiene que ser tan complicado, desearía ser niña de nuevo y dedicarme a practicar las artes marciales como lo hacía antes, era tan feliz así, sin complicaciones.

Ranma se tira en la cama por un lado de ella, mientras reflexiona él ultimo comentario de su socia acerca de su niñez, comentario que evoco un hermoso recuerdo en él

Lo recuerdas Akane, ¿ Recuerdas el día en que dejaste de ser niña?

Akane se gira hacia él y lo mira intrigada no entendía del todo su pregunta, su socio noto la cara de interrogación en ella y siguió hablando

Yo si, sabes, yo si recuerdo el día que deje de ser niño, tenia trece años, hasta ese día solo me importaban los deportes incluidas las artes marciales por supuesto, al igual que los video juegos, ese verano acompañe a mi padre a Japón en un viaje de negocios, rentamos una casa en el distrito de Nerima, un día de tantos fui al parque a jugar football con unos amigos que hice por ahí, estaba en el parque sucio y sudoroso por haber jugado toda la tarde, fui al kiosco a comprar un refresco, en ese instante nunca imagine que mi vida iba a cambiar para siempre, vi a una hermosa niña sentada en una de las bancas del Kiosco junto a sus amigas comiendo un helado, traía un vestido amarillo, tenia una Carita linda de rasgos afinados, sus labios eran delicados y se veían del color de las cerezas, su cabello negro-azulado llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda y estaba atado con un listón que hacia juego con su vestido, estaba sentada en la orilla de la banca, ella cruza sus piernas y mi me temblaron las mías, ella me mira y sonríe, yo morí y fui al cielo, todo mi cuerpo reaccionó ante esa sonrisa, era la niña mas hermosa que había visto, durante todo ese verano fui cada tarde al Kiosco solo para verla, aunque nunca le hable de mis sentimientos, pero, sabes amor, a veces la vida nos da una segunda oportunidad, ¡¡TU FUISTE MI PRIMER AMOR AKANE, MI UNICO AMOR.!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

fin del VI capitulo, me quedo muy romántico al final no lo creen ¿quién no recuerda a su primer amor? Imagínense la posibilidad de volver a sentir los mismo jajajaja que cursi verdad, bueno ahí se los dejo besitos ¡bye!

Bonnie.


	7. Chapter 7

Para entendernos mejor:

" " pensamientos de los personajes

( ) comentarios del autor

- diálogos entre los personajes

&& cambio de escena

"La sociedad"

capitulo VII

¡¡TU FUISTE MI PRIMER AMOR AKANE, MI UNICO AMOR.!

Akane sentía que su corazón se derretía escuchando el relato de Ranma, recordaba ese día, traía puesto un vestido que su madre le había comprado, le dijo que dejara de vestirse como "marimacho" que era una linda niña destinada a convertirse en una hermosa mujer y que desde ese día ella se encargaría de eso. No pudo evitar que las lagrimas rodaran de nuevo por sus mejillas recordando a su madre, después que ella murió, Akane se prometió a sí misma ser la mujer que su madre había soñado. Y por supuesto que recordaba a ese niño que veía todas las tardes y que siempre estaba por ahí molestándola y siguiéndola a todas partes, curiosamente era hijo de unos de los socios de su padre, aunque ellos vivían en China de vez en cuando viajaban a Japón por negocios.

La chica mira tiernamente a Ranma le acaricio la mejilla y le dijo,

- Yo también iba cada tarde a ese Kiosco para verte, me hacías rabiar como nadie lo había hecho jamás, pero aun así no podía dejar de ir a verte, cuando el verano se acabo y te fuiste de regreso a China, sufrí tu ausencia durante mucho tiempo, te extrañaba sin saber porque, siempre te tuve en mi mente, pasaron los años y se dio lo de mi compromiso con Ryoga y el resto ya lo sabes, después volviste a Japón y tu padre le platico a mi padre que deseabas iniciar con una nueva empresa y buscabas algún socio que aportara capital, yo acababa de recibir la herencia de mi madre y..

- Si lo recuerdo querían que yo manejara tu dinero, pero te negaste rotundamente diciendo que tu manejarías tu propio dinero así que o participabas como mi socia trabajando a mi lado o no había trato. Claro que en el fondo yo deseaba que tu trabajaras a mi lado, así que no me negué. Además, que vi la fiereza con que defendiste tu posición así que no tuve dudas en que tendrías éxito en los negocios.

Ambos jóvenes se miraban durante largo tiempo mientras se abrazaban tiernamente, Ranma se separa de ella y le dice con una sonrisa picara en los labios

- ¡Así que yo también te gustaba eh!

- Si, pero fuiste muy lento al no decir nada

- Jajaja pero esta vez no será así, Akane esta vez no te voy a perder, ni me voy a quedar callado, tu vas a ser mi mujer, no te preocupes ya encontraremos la manera de anular tu matrimonio y tu y yo vamos a estar juntos, te lo prometo.

Akane se acerca a su socio se acurruca junto a el y lo abraza tiernamente, poco a poco le va venciendo el sueño al igual que a su socio, Ranma se separa de ella para quitarse la camisa y los pantalones, ella pesadamente va por su maleta y se pone sus pijamas y vuelve a la cama junto a su amado, ambos se vuelven a abrazar y se quedan profundamente dormidos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A la mañana siguiente el timbre del teléfono martilla en la cabeza de Ranma, se mueve molesto ¿quién demonios estaba hablando a esas horas? El timbre siguió sonando, no le quedo mas remedio que contestar

- ¡Diga!

- S.. Sr. Saotome disculpe, alguien cometió un error pedí que me comunicaran a la habitación de la Srita. Tendo

- ¿Quién habla?

- Soy Azuza Señor, La asistente de La Srita. Tendo, me urge hablar con ella

- Mmm espere, ¡Akane, Amor, Tienes una llamada , es tu asistente.

Akane y Ranma estaban profundamente dormidos así que ninguno se percato que se estaban poniendo en evidencia ante la asistente de Akane.

Akane tomo la llamada y le dio instrucciones a la joven por teléfono, quien discretamente no hizo ningún comentario sobre lo ocurrido. Akane colgó la llamada y abrazo a su amado de nueva cuenta y volvió a dormirse.

Horas mas tarde los jóvenes empresarios se disponían a abordar el vuelo privado que los llevaría de nuevo a Tokio, Akane considero que no era necesario quedarse mas tiempo ya que de alguna manera había hablado lo que tenia que hablar con su amiga.

Llegaron directo a la oficina ambos se dirigieron a atender sus respectivos asuntos, y así se mantuvieron ocupados toda la tarde. Por la noche Akane salía de su oficina y se despedía de su asistente, Ranma que la observa salir le dice

- Ya te vas Tendo

- Si, es tarde y aun tengo algunos pendientes personales que hacer

- ¿Cómo que?

- Esta vacía mi alacena Saotome,

El joven solo ríe y se dirige a su oficina una vez ahí, le marca por el móvil a su socia, y ella contesta sonriente al ver quien la llamaba.

- Hola Ranma

- Hola amor, compra un buen corte de carne, que al rato paso para cenar juntos ok.

- Y tu vas a cocinar

- Jajaja si yo cocino linda

- Siendo así, te espero con ansias

- Ahh solo por eso

- Bueno y para verte también.

- Ok, nos vemos en rato mas si

- Esta bien, nos vemos.

La asistente de Ranma entra y escucha la conversación pero imagina que se trata de una de las tantas conquistas de su jefe, así que no le da importancia.

Al siguiente día Azuza sube a entregarle la factura del hotel a Yuca la asistente de Ranma, ella esta revisando la documentación y comenta extrañada,

- Azuza esto no esta completo falta la nota de hospedaje de mi jefe, solo esta facturada una habitación

- Es todo lo que me entrego mi jefa Yuca.

- Que extraño, a menos que mi jefe no haya dormido en el Hotel

- ¡OH si durmió ahí, créemelo! el me contesto cuando llame para... ( la chica se tapa la boca al darse cuenta de que había cometido una indiscreción)

Yuca se para y toma del brazo a Azuza llevándosela al privado.

- ¿Que estas insinuando Azuza?

- Yuca baja la voz nos van a oír

- ¡Dime! no me dejes así

- Esta bien, yo llame a mi jefa para consultarle algunos datos que tenia que enviar al banco de Suiza, y pedí que me comunicaran a su habitación y el que me contesto fue tu jefe Yuca

- Se confundirían de habitación,

- No, eso le dije yo a él, que había pedido que me comunicaran con mi jefa no con el y el me dijo con su tono autoritario "quien habla" y después de explicarle quien era yo , el solo dijo en el mismo tono "espere" y escuche cuando le hablaba a mi jefa para decirle que tenia una llamada y en verdad te digo Yuca, con ella su voz era dulce casi derramaba miel.

- ¡Azuza! Quieres decir que tu jefe y mi jefa están juntos, pero, ¿desde cuando?

- Ve tu a saber tal vez desde siempre y una sin enterarse.

- No, no creo, que desde siempre, aunque si creo que pasa algo entre ellos desde hace meses, porque mi jefe últimamente quiere que lo tenga informado todo el día acerca de tu jefa, donde esta y con quien.

- Vaya hasta celoso y posesivo resulto tu jefe.

- Si, y ayer en la tarde lo escuche hablando por su móvil diciéndole a una chica que comprara un buen corte de carne y que el haría la cena.

- Y mi jefa le dijo antes de irse que iría a surtir su despensa.

- ¡Ay Azuza que emoción! ya era hora que mi jefe sentara cabeza y hacen tan linda pareja -dijo la chica con un suspiro-

- Si, la verdad es que si no puedo imaginar a alguien mejor para mi jefa, aunque yo creí que ella tenia un romance con Ryoga, el Rockero si sabes quien es verdad.

- Tal vez si, pero seguro que ya se termino y ahora esta con mi jefe.

- Pero Yuca, ya sabes que ni una palabra de esto a nadie o las dos nos quedamos sin trabajo ni que comer.

- Azuza me extraña tu comentario, si ya sabes como es mi jefe, si digo algo no solo me corre si no que me corta la lengua si es que antes no me mata por chismosa.

Y ambas chicas no bromeaban Ranma y Akane siempre fueron muy estrictos y nada tolerantes con la gente poco escrupulosa de la empresa y ellas dos se habían ganado la confianza de sus jefes gracias a su discreción, así que sabían muy bien que eso no tenia que saberse mas allá de ellas dos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Habían pasado algunos meses, Ranma y Akane estaban en medio de una junta con los principales ejecutivos de su compañía, analizaban el plan de trabajo para el próximo año, a Ranma no le gustaba nada lo que veía, todo el proyecto de trabajo estaba encaminado a fomentar mas las inversiones en el extranjero lo que significaba que Akane tendría que viajar mas que otros años y por consecuencia estar separados por largos periodos de tiempo, veía a su socia entusiasmada con la idea y no se atrevía a contrariarla pero a él definitivamente no le gustaba nada esa situación.

Akane observo que su socio estaba molesto durante toda la junta, lo conocía muy bien, y sabía que a él no le agrado el plan de trabajo que proponían los ejecutivos, pero, no se explicaba porque tanta molestia si al final, si no estaba de acuerdo cambiarían el proyecto y ya, al fin ellos eran los dueños, solo estaban valorando lo que el resto de los funcionarios proponían.

Termino la junta Ranma subió a su oficina sin decir nada, y así paso todo el día, por la noche se fue a su casa y solo paso a decirle a su socia que se iba ya, que la vería después, ella sabia que algo le pasaba, pero en ese momento estaba conectada vía Internet con los bancos de América y se tardaría un par de horas por las diferencias de horarios así que solo se despide de su socio diciéndole que lo vería mas tarde.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ranma al llegar a su casa se encontró con la grata sorpresa de que su madre estaba de visita por un par de días, el joven adoraba a su madre, aunque casi no la veía ya que su padre siempre la quería a su lado, aun cuando el viajaba casi siempre la llevaba con él, sonrió para sus adentros tal vez en eso sacaba a su padre, el tampoco quería separarse de Akane ni un momento.

El joven de la trenza subió a ducharse y se vistió con unos cómodos pantalones deportivos y una camiseta y bajo dispuesto a disfrutar la cena que le preparaba su madre, ella le contaba como estaba todo por China y de los planes de su padre de venirse a vivir a Japón ya que pensaba retirarse y regresar a su País de origen y lo feliz que a ella le hacia esa noticia, a Ranma le agrado mucho esa idea, tener a sus padres cerca, si, en verdad le agradaba la noticia, el sonido del teléfono los interrumpió, el chico sonrió al escuchar la voz de su padre, apenas había llegado su madre y el ya le estaba llamando, no pudo evitar bromear con su padre diciéndole que iba a raptar a su madre y que no la dejaría volver con él, a lo que su padre le dijo que se buscara una mujer que lo atendiera y dejara de acaparar a su madre, ambos rieron por el comentario.

Nodoka aprovecho para recordarle a su hijo que ya era hora de que sentara cabeza y se buscara una mujer para formar una familia, Ranma solo sonreía de medio lado y bajaba la cabeza sin decir nada.

"Si supieras madre que ya encontré a la mujer de mi vida nada mas que ella no puede ser mi esposa... aun.. porque pronto encontrare la manera de deshacer ese absurdo matrimonio"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fin de un capitulo mas, primero que nada disculpen el retraso, es que ando un poco escasa de tiempo debido a mis estudios pero aun así me di un tiempesito para continuar con este fic.

Espero les guste y sigan mandándome sus comentarios mil gracias a todos por su paciencia y ya empecé escribir el próximo capitulo mi idea original era mandar los dos pero debido al retraso pues envió este por lo pronto.

¡Besitos!

Bonnie.


	8. Chapter 8

"La Sociedad"

Capitulo VIII

"_Si supieras madre que ya encontré a la mujer de mi vida nada mas que ella no puede ser mi esposa... aun... Porque pronto encontrare la manera de deshacer ese absurdo matrimonio"_

El timbre de la puerta interrumpió los pensamientos del chico quien felizmente fue a abrir la puerta imaginándose quien sería la persona que estaría del otro lado, ¡si!, sus sospechas eran ciertas, sonrió y abrió la puerta

Hola Amor, la abraza y la besa por fuera de la casa

Hey, no me vas a dejar pasar

Espera bésame otra vez

¡Ranma hace frió!, vamos adentro

Akane tengo que advertirte algo

Dime

Mama esta de visita

La pareja escucha un ruido y se separan, entran a la casa discretamente. Nodoka al escuchar la puerta fue a ver quien era, y vio como su hijo saludaba tan "afectuosamente" a su socia, así que retrocedió sigilosamente, entro a la cocina, pero en su empeño por hacerlo discretamente derramo un vaso con agua, se encontraba de rodillas limpiando el agua derramada cuando Ranma entra a la cocina, quita a su madre de ahí y se dispuso a limpiar el piso.

Nodoka mas tranquilamente sale a saludar a Akane y la invita a cenar, a lo cual la chica acepta encantada no se iba a perder la oportunidad de saborear comida casera, ya que eso de la cocina no se le daba muy bien a ella.

Durante toda la velada, Nodoka no pudo ignorar las miradas y actitudes de su hijo hacia su socia, eso le agradaba ya conocía a Akane, pero hacia años que no la veía, además tenia entendido que Akane era casada, tal vez ese matrimonio se había desecho o que pasaría, esa era una excelente mujer y mientras mas la observaba mas le agradaba para mujer de su hijo, si definitivamente era la mujer ideal para él. Aunque claro primero tenía que aclarar su estado civil

Después de la cena fueron a la sala, Akane y Ranma comenzaron a hablar sobre trabajo al principio, pero después la platica se torno mas personal ya que Ranma le comento que no le agradaba la idea que se planteo en la junta de aumentar sus viajes de trabajo, ellos ya tenían mucho dinero y que no necesitaban seguir con ese ritmo de trabajo, que en ese momento existían otras prioridades que resolver entre ellos.

Nodoka no puede evitar sorprenderse ante ese comentario, akane al notar esta situación decidió marcharse a su casa antes de ponerse en evidencia ante la madre de Ranma.

Bien es hora de irme, muchas gracias Sra. Saotome la cena estuvo deliciosa

De nada linda ¿vendrás otro día a cenar?

Las veces que usted me invite yo aceptare encantada

Hijo no dejaras que Akane se marche sola a estas horas

Descuide Sra. Saotome yo traigo mi auto

Vamos Akane te llevo y mañana paso por ti, no conoces a mama no me va a dejar en paz si no te llevo.

Jajaja ok siendo Así, buenas noches

Buenas noches linda.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A la mañana siguiente baja Ranma muy temprano ya listo para irse a la oficina, Nodoka saluda a su hijo y le dice:

Hijo ya te vas, si apenas voy a preparar el desayuno

Lo siento mama Akane tiene que estar temprano en la oficina y yo debo de pasar por ella ya que me quede con su coche.

Mm anoche llegaste muy tarde y hoy te vas muy temprano

Mama cuando Akane y yo hablamos de trabajo el tiempo se va volando

Hijo crees que nací ayer, dime la verdad ¿desde cuando llevas una relación no profesional con tu socia?

Ranma solo sonrío nunca había podido ocultarle nada a su madre, pero en esta ocasión no estaba seguro que ella entendería su situación así que prefirió no decir nada por ahora

Mama de que hablas, Akane y yo siempre hemos sido amigos además de socios.

Y los amigos se besan en la boca cuando se saludan y pasan la noche juntos.

Eso no te consta mama.

¡Ranma por favor!

¡mama, en verdad tengo que irme, vendré a la hora de la comida OK!

Esta bien, te espero sin falta a comer y dile a Akane que la espero a ella también si excusa.

Ok mama.

El joven llega a casa de su socia aun preocupado por la conversación que había tenido unos minutos atrás con su madre, sabía que seria difícil mantener su relación en secreto tarde o temprano todo saldría a la luz, lo ideal de esa situación seria resolver lo del matrimonio de Akane antes de que todo se supiera. Baja de su coche y entra en la casa de akane aun concentrado en sus pensamientos, ella estaba en la cocina hablando algo alterada por teléfono al parecer con alguien de su familia, se acerca a ella intrigado por la escena ante sus ojos, ella al verlo trata de tranquilizarse y termina su llamada. Le da un tierno beso y le ofrece algo de desayunar, el solo le pide café y observa a la chica dirigirse a la cafetera, pero aun se encuentra algo alterada y derrama un poco de café al tratar de servirlo. El se acerca a ella toma la cafetera llena su taza y le sirve otra taza a ella, le dice que se siente y unta con miel dos panes y los coloca en la mesa, ambos chicos se sientan a desayunar, ella comienza a comer, el la observa por unos segundos en espera de que ella le explique la situación y al ver que no piensa hablar rompe el silencio:

Y bien me vas a decir que pasa

Ranma yo…es decir mi familia …ah- suspira la chica- me van a volver loca

Cielo, deseo entenderte y ayudarte, pero si no me explicas que pasa me temo que será un poco difícil.

Nabiki se casa

¿Y? eso es todo, te alteras de esa manera porque Nabiki se casa

Nabiki quiere que Ryoga y yo seamos los padrinos

Ya veo, dice con cierto tono de molestia en su voz

Entiende Ranma ellos no saben nada de lo que pasa entre Ryoga y yo, y menos aun de lo que hay entre tu y yo.

Ranma se levanta de la mesa, sale de la cocina sin decir nada, ella lo observa salir de la cocina y tomar las llaves del coche, él solo se limita a decir sin voltear a verla ¡vamos que se hace tarde!

Sentía que se iba a volver loco de celos solo de pensar que ese idiota se pasearía del brazo de su socia tan felizmente ante su familia, presumiendo de ella, y el relegado en un maldito rincón del salón. Porque seguramente él al igual que su familia estaría en la lista de invitados debido a la relación tan cercana que ha existido entre el padre de Akane y sus padres. ¡Eso no podía permitirlo! él debería ir del brazo de ella, no ese idiota, ¡ella es su mujer no la de él! "Todo seria tan fácil si Ryoga desaparecía del mapa", casi inmediatamente que ese pensamiento cruzo por su mente se dio una bofetada mental no podía dejar que sus sentimientos le cegaran de esa manera, esa no era la solución, antes que nada debía pensar en Akane, si debía pensar como sacarla de esa situación de la mejor manera posible.

Ranma condujo en silencio durante todo el camino a la oficina, akane lo observaba furiosa, era típico de él, en ocasiones Ranma podía ser total y absolutamente egoísta, eso sin contar que era demasiado celoso y posesivo.

Al llegar a la oficina bajaron del auto y ambos entraron en silencio, se dirigieron sin decirse nada a sus respectivas oficinas. Akane se sentía agobiada por la situación tan tensa con Ranma, pero antes que nada tenia que arreglar lo de la boda de su hermana y sin pensarlo más tomo el teléfono y llamo a Nabiki.

Hola

Hola Nabiki, mira con respecto a lo que hablamos esta mañana, he intentado localizar a Ryoga y me dijo Smith ya sabes, su representante que el aun estaría de gira el día de tu boda.

Akane no me puedes decir que no pueden ser mis padrinos, sus nombres ya aparece en las invitaciones y ya se han entregado todas.

Demonios Nabiki si me lo hubieras dicho antes, maldición hace mas de un año que sabes que te casas y esperas hasta dos semanas antes de tu boda para decirme que seriamos tus padrinos. ¿Por qué no se lo pediste a Kasumi y su esposo?

Porque ellos fueron los padrinos de tu boda, además, no se porque te extrañas es lógico que tu seas mi madrina y tu marido mi padrino ¿Y como demonios me dices que no has podido localizar a Ryoga? ¿a acaso hay algún problema entre ustedes?

No digas tonterías Nabiki, olvídalo ya veré como me las arreglo. Adiós hermanita

Ciao hermanita nos vemos en dos semanas, ¡Akane espera no cortes!

Dime que pasa Nabiki

necesito que tu y Ryoga estén aquí dos días antes de la boda por lo menos, ya sabes el ensayo y la boda civil etc., etc., en fin no te agobio ahora con tanta información le diré a mi asistente que te envié un fax con los detalles OK. Cariño te quiero hermanita.

Nabiki corta la llamada antes de que Akane pudiera hacer o decir nada, así era su hermana siempre se salía con la suya. No habría mas remedio que localizar a Ryoga y arreglar ese asunto directamente con el. Tomo de nuevo el teléfono y le llamo directamente a su móvil. Claro que sabia donde y cuando localizar a su esposo, al menos el siempre tuvo la atención de notificarle donde podía contactarlo y curiosamente aun después de lo ocurrido en Londres el no dejaba de informarle de sus movimientos.

Ryoga se encontraba de camino a una presentación, se encontraba descansando en su tour bus al igual que sus compañeros del grupo, al ver que akane le llamaba contesto de inmediato,

Hola bonita

Hola Ryoga ¿estas ocupado?

No nada de eso dime ¿pasa algo? Estas bien

Estoy bien Ryoga, pero si, si pasa algo que necesitamos resolver ahora mismo

Ryoga se tenso inmediatamente ¿Qué podía ser tan grave para que Akane reaccionara de ese modo? Se alejo un poco de sus colegas para poder hablar en privado con ella, aunque dentro de un autobús no podía ir muy lejos.

Dime que es lo que pasa

Nabiki se casa en dos semanas

Wow dos semanas que rápido pasa el tiempo, parece que fue ayer cuando nos dio la noticia, estábamos cenando en navidad con tu familia.

Si así es, como te digo se casa en dos semanas y quiere que seamos sus padrinos, y ya sabes típico de mi hermanita que piensa que el mundo gira alrededor de ella, hasta ahora se tomo la molestia de informarme

Bueno Akane no te pongas así, es lógico que pensara en nosotros, no tenemos mas familia, mira dime cuando debemos estar ahí y me arreglo para acudir, ya sea que vayamos juntos o me esperas en Nerima

La asistente de Nabiki me mandara la fecha exacta y los detalles por fax, te lo envió por mail para que lo veas con tu representante y arregles las fechas al parecer tenemos que estar ahí un par de días antes, en fin ya te envió los detalles y hablamos para ponernos de acuerdo.

Bien, espero que mandes la información y por si acaso yo voy hablando con Smith para que reorganice mi agenda para esas fechas

OK entonces espera mi mail

OK. Akane…espera…

Dime

Yo solo quería saber si estas bien, como va todo, yo…. digo mas bien, nosotros no hemos vuelto hablar desde nuestro encuentro en Londres …hablar como antes ya sabes, hablábamos casi a diario me contabas como había ido tu día y yo el mío, me contabas tus problemas y yo los míos, ya se que nuestra situación es complicada y bastante inusual pero por encima de todo yo te quiero y a decir verdad te extraño, extraño poder hablar contigo, extraño tus consejos, inclusive extraño tus regaños cuando me voy de fiesta con el grupo, en fin no se si entiendas lo que te quiero decir, a pesar de todo aun te quiero y es difícil romper con la costumbre y mas aun después de 10 años. yo…

Lo se Ryoga, se de que hablas yo también te quiero y te extraño pero nuestra situación no es nada fácil, yo necesitaba tiempo después de lo ocurrido en Londres para pensar. Como dices no es fácil hacer aun lado 10 años de matrimonio, aunque se trate de un matrimonio como el nuestro.

Bonita tenemos que hablar seriamente de muchas cosas antes de ir a la boda y enfrentarnos a nuestras familias

Si eso es verdad necesitamos hablar.

Pues ya esta decidido no se como le voy a hacer pero iré la semana entrante a verte… no maldición la semana entrante no puedo, tengo dos presentaciones y esas no las puedo modificar ya esta todo vendido… la única opción es que viaje esta noche después del concierto

Ryoga… no lo se, que vegas de tan lejos... pero al mismo tiempo necesitamos hablar…

Descuida bonita estoy en Japón dando un par de conciertos y hoy es el último, terminando el concierto tomo un avión privado y voy a Tokio con suerte esta misma noche estoy en casa... es decir en tu casa.

Esta bien te espero esta noche, ten mucho cuidado… si alquilas una avioneta fíjate muy bien quien es el piloto, que te den buenas referencias no vaya a hacer algún loco que se yo

Ya, tranquila estaré bien, no te preocupes esta noche estaré ahí, al menos haré lo imposible…

Esta bien no vemos esta noche.

Adiós.

Adiós.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ranma se encontraba en su oficina no podía concentrarse en su trabajo, se sentía fatal por haber ignorado a Akane de esa manera, ella tenia razón su familla no estaba al tanto de la situación entre Akane y Ryoga y muchos menos la relación entre ella y él. Akane estaba en medio de todo soportando las ventiscas provenientes de todas direcciones... tenia que hablar con ella. Sin perder más el tiempo se puso de pie y se dirigió a la oficina de su socia, al llegar se extraño que Azuza la asistente de Akane no estuviera en su puesto, pero sin darle mayor importancia a ese hecho siguió su camino y entreabrió la puerta de la oficina de su socia, ella hablaba por teléfono muy misteriosamente tanto que no se había percato de que el abrió la puerta, sus celos se apoderaron de él imaginando lo peor que estaría hablando con "él"con Ryoga, suspiro hondo tratando de tranquilizarse si Akane hablaba con Ryoga, hasta cierto punto era normal seguramente se había comunicado con él debido a la boda de Nabiki. Pensó en retirarse pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte que todo su sentido común, se acerco mas a la puerta entreabierta y agudizo todos sus sentidos para poder escuchar la conversación.

Sintió como mil agujas encajándose en su pecho, un calor que lo que quemaba por dentro… no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba…ella y él... ¡no, eso no podía ser!… salio de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo y se encerro en su oficina dando ordenes estrictas de no ser molestado, se dejo caer en el sofá de visitas, se sirvió un trago de su mini bar y se lo bebió de un solo trago. Quería arrancarse la cabeza, no podía dejar de recordar la conversación de su socia con su marido…¡¡MALDITO SEA!!! ¡¡¡MALDITA SEA ELLA COMO PUDO ENGAÑARLO ASI!! ¡¡¡MALDITOS SEAN LOS DOS!!! Arrojo la copa que traía en su mano mientras recordaba las palabras pronunciadas por Akane tan solo unos minutos atrás.

"Lo se Ryoga, se de que hablas yo también te quiero y te extraño pero nuestra situación no es nada fácil, yo necesitaba tiempo después de lo ocurrido en Londres para pensar. Como dices no es fácil hacer aun lado 10 años de matrimonio, aunque se trate de un matrimonio como el nuestro"

"Aun lo quiere... Aun lo extraña... No puede dejar su matrimonio..." necesitaba salir de ahí urgentemente o cometería una locura impulsado por los celos y la ira. Al salir paso de nuevo ante la oficina de su amante, sintió hervir la sangre pensó en regresar y reclamarle iba a matarla por burlarse de él de esa manera. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Akane sale de su oficina y el se queda inmóvil sin saber que hacer.

Ello lo ve parado ahí frente a su oficina estaba furioso lo veía en su mirada mas furioso que nunca, lo conocía muy bien. El solo siguió su camino sin decir nada.

-Ranma vas a salir ¿tienes alguna reunión?

El solo siguió su camino y contesto sin voltear a verla

Si y no se si regresare.

Eso ya era demasiado para él. Tenía que salir de ahí, no era el momento ni el lugar, ya encontraría la manera de hacerla pagar por todo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fin de este capitulo.

Primero que nada gracias por su paciencia y les pido una enorme disculpa por mi tardanza, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo y les aseguro que el próximo no tardara tanto.

Les doy las gracias a todos y todas aquellas que se tomaron la molestia de escribirme de verdad me hace muy feliz recibir sus mensajes, espero no decepcionarlos y les prometo que no los dejare con la duda de lo que pasara por mucho tiempo.

¡Ahh! y del capitulo siguiente solo puedo adelantar que esperen lo inesperado

Besos

Bonnie


End file.
